Coven of the Triple Crescent
by TXBuddy
Summary: Lily Evans had her own group friends. Lily and her friends, the secrets they share and what they have kept hidden and protected from the rest of world till Harry could be told. Will what Harry learns be the knowledge to defeating Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

JK Rowling ones everything, the only thing that are mine are OCs, and parts of the HP world that are incomplete regarding the magic worlds of other countries, families.

Authors Note: The story of Harry after Book 6. This was a plot bunny contrived from another story that I will add to this site. This is an edit, to the original. I got to a point where my idea was stuck in transit.

_My Dearest Harry,_

If you are receiving this letter it means that the additional charms Professor Dumbledore placed on your aunt's house have ended. By now you are wondering who I am, well Harry, I am your Godmother, Victoria Aragon Cromwell Ichikawa. I was your mother's best friend and even helped deliver you into the world. What I am going to tell you by now should be no surprise to you that you have not been told everything. Yes, Harry I did try to collect especially after I was informed of Sirius's imprisonment. So because of my distrusts of Dumbledore to act with total disregard of your parents wishes, so I interveened and withheld information from him. I had repeatedly try to send you letters and gifts, only to find that we could only send them on holidays where certain charms were disengaged, such as Christmas, Valentines and the like. I have sent Remus Lupin a letter and a package of things for you to read. Enclosed in your letter you will notice copies of two airline tickets to bring you to me. One for you and the other is for Remus. I have enclosed documents and materials so that will prove that I am telling you the truth, I am also including a couple of photographs. I would pack all that you own as will not be returning to that house, **ever**. I know that you are probably angry and confused as to why Albus Dumbledore did not tell you everything. Even I can not tell you that, but I will tell that your mothers blood sacrifice extended to more than just your aunt does. I will tell you all that you want, when you get here, and in the material that Remus will be bringing to you. That mangy wolf will most likely be as hyper as a puppy, so give him some slack. I hope to see you soon.

_Love your Godmother,_

_Vicki C. Ichikawa_

Just as Harry finished the letter, when he heard a lot yelling and commotion coming from downstairs and then looking to see his bedroom door being thrown opened

"Come on Harry are you packed? We have to leave our flight leaves at 4pm from Heathrow." Remus began packing for Harry, with the wave of his wand Harry just stood there with his mouth opening like a goldfish.

"Remus is what she say true? Is she my godmother?" Harry frantically asked the hyper Remus. Shoving the letter at Remus, trying to get his attention.

"Yes, Harry and you have been dealt some great injustice, even more than not being told the prophecy." Remus stated placing both hands on his shoulders. Taking one last look around the room, Remus attached a letter to Hedwig and sent her Molly at the Burrow.

"Hedwig, my girl, take this to Hermione, then this one to Ron. I will leave it to you where you want to stay until I come back." She looked at as if you got to be kidding. "Okay Hermione it is then, just reverse the order then Ron first. Take girl, love you." Harry said to his beloved Hedwig.

"She will be fine Harry, I have a feeling you will see her again real soon." Remus told him as they watched fly off into the distance.

Harry looked around the little room realizing he is going into the unknown. He did this knowing that he needed to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The story will contain various pairings since this story will include various OCs. Their will be some slash, pairings, I will be changing some canon pairings, to fit my story. Sorry, to you G/H or R/Hr but those are not challenging enough for me.

**September 1**

Over the course of the last month Voldemort has increased attacks on various attacks on various parts of the U.K. Many of the Anti-Voldemort and Neutral families have either been killed, some down to the last child, or fled to safer magical communities around the world. The problems seem to be mounting against the MoM; refused all forms of official International Aide had been offered.

In the early years of the conflict with Voldemort, Dumbledore used his influence with ICW, International Confederation of Wizards, to aide the people by opening an embassy in Hogsmeade. Ambassadors from Australia, Canada and United States were the first respond sending their representative and their families. As the hostilities grew Mexico, Japan, and China along with many other countries had become involved. The Death Eaters had made getting supplies to the UK difficult and then only families loyal to Voldemort could be guaranteed a steady supply.

The increased attacks against Order members or Order friendly families were on the rise. Many of the families' true loyalties were kept secret and known only to Order members. It is because of these connections that led Albus Dumbledore to believe that there was a spy. In the last few years Remus Lupin had been rather secretive, about his life, a time Remus does not speak about either. It was during one of the weekly update meetings between James, Sirius and Albus that the idea of Remus being the spy was placed. When James told Lily of Dumbledore's suspicions, there as a long argument that resulted in James sleeping on the couch.

Only three members of the sisterhood were given the secret to the Potters location. Vicki would visit the most frequently, aiding and bring the research material for them to study. The other members would aide the research by sending correspondence and new material through the ones allowed to visit. The safety of the family was the priority and deemed that only two would visit at a time.

Since Lily began her new plan for protection, the ladies added some new charms that announce who has apparated within the wards of the home. Some it came to surprise that wards announced the arrival of Vicki and Diana. Diana Greengrass was one of Lily Evans first friends. They met on the train to Hogwarts, in this compartment a bond was formed and vow made to remain friends regardless of what house they were sorted into. Diana's, mother was the representative to the IWC in Hogsmeade and her father worked for Gringotts.

At the meetings it was commented that James was a very caring and doting father, that despite the isolation, the time allowed him to truly bond with Harry. It also allowed the Potters' to bond as a family. It was during this moment when little Harry noticed he was being watched. Harry looked from his game, of defending Hogwarts. Harry had built a castle with his blocks, and was using his stuffed dragon Dayco (Draco) to defend the castle against an army of various other stuffed animals that were controlled by James.

The ladies were quickly enveloped by the one year old, who began rambling on about all the things that he Dayco did since they last saw him. After they had gotten Harry settled down, with the several new toys including a new stuffed friend for Dayco, a stuffed Griffon named Bruce.

It was as the group of friends were sitting down to dinner, that wards had announced a new visitor, one they were not exptecting. The knocking at the door, gave away its owner, Sarah Flynn. Sarah is a citizen of Canada, and works as an Auror for Royal Canadian Magical Corps, the equivalent to the DMLE. Sarah had followed three of her five older brothers into the Corps. She is the muscle of the group, easily the most physically intimidating. Sarah is a very athletic lady, she has body of a world class athlete, the intelligence worthy of any Ravenclaw, beauty to rivaled by any, and she also stands at 6ft tall.

"Auntie Rah" reaching out with his hands covered food.

"Well, little man it seems your growing like a weed." Picking Harry up out of highchair.

"Ladies I heard from a certain mutt, that their were going to be visitors today. I am going to be here for a couple of days visiting. Thought come help in person." Placing Harry back in James's arms to be washed up.

"By the way, I take it you received the location from this mutt." James asked.

"Oh yeah, he might be stopping by for Vicki to fix him, after he wakes up." She laughed as read over the notes note spread over the table.

"What will I be fixing this time, the usual a broken rib, hand, various other bones." She querried.

"No, fractured bones and sprains, and concussion mostly likely but the weekend just started." She grinned mischeviously. The rest of ladies all began laughing at the look on James's face.

The ladies continued to pour over the material gathered by the sisterhood in the hopes of finding a way to protect the young family and anybody else the Death Eaters might target. James had glanced at the material after he put Harry down for the night. James had become quite agitated, and started shouting about Dark Magic, Blood Magic, that this was all illegal. Lily had effectively told James she will do all that is nescesry, the laws be damned. The ladies told James the spells are not illegal, only frownd upon, and are perfectly acceptable to use in many other places around the globe. That is only the narrow minded Brits that hold against some types of Magic. James being put in place, he quietly went to bed and let the ladies do their job breathing a sigh of relief that these women were protecting his family.

By the next morning the ladies had come up with a plan. They would combine several methods, spells, charms and rituals to achieve the desired results. They would weave the magic together providing several layers of protection. What they had come up had never been attempted by any witch or wizard. It was more then taking a piece from each, but creating a redundancy of various protection methods. They gave themselves the target date of November first to complete the project, and relocate again. Lily was certain that James would stay behind to continue the fight, and she may not like the idea but would allow it, because she knew it was something that he would have to do.

The ladies agreed that Albus Dumbledore was moving with his own agenda, and was not sharing with the Potters that could be useful. It was just a few days prior that Dumbledore revealed that there was a prophecy given and the wording that went along with it. Lily was furious, and to learn that James had to resort to threats to get him to reveal more than he even intended. The ladies knew that he did this out of love for them but it was not enough.

The next morning the ladies were treated to breakfast by James and Harry. Who was busy trying to feed his dragon and griffon part of his breakfast. As the ladies were seated Harry was released to his usual mayhem around the home, acompained by his two favorite toys. The ladies spoke to James of their findings and the new plan they had for hiding the family. As suspected James vowed to stay and fight, he could not run off and leave others to fight for him. After breakfast the ladies resumed their work until lunch when Sarah announced she better check up on her mutt.

"Well I am off to go play with my dog." Sarah laughed at a scowling James.

"Do you want me to go with you to check him out?" Vicki asked.

"Yes, I think he is afraid that my healing spells will hurt him somemore." She giggled.

"Give this message to the 'mutt' for me." James asked handing Sarah a note.

"Well I guess I will be going as well. My brother is bring my niece over to visit my parents. Hey has anybody heard from Remus?" Diana asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: No need to repeat JKR owns it all, the OCs are mine. I have borrowed names from other sources books, Television, Motion Pictures etc... This was more of a time saving device than any other. You may have noticed one, but there will be more.

**October 1,**

"James I am taking Remus with me and that is final. We'll need a protector, and the laws there will allow Remus freedoms he does not have here. He is no spy and you know it, I don't know why you insist on listening to Dumbledore he is not right about everything. You _**'will'**_ write him a letter telling him you are sorry for distancing yourself and why. Then you will tell him that you need him for a special mission. Do I make myself clear? James." Lily stated to him while she finally was able to sit and put her feet up.

"But Lily." James had stopped from cleaning up Harry's toys while he was down for his nap.

"_**James Andrew Stephen Bones Potter**_, there are _**'NO BUTS'**_ you will do as your told, end of discussion." Lily picking up her book and began reading again, indicating to James he lost the discussion, but that is nothing new he muses to himself and goes back to the housework.

James continued doing the housework and Lily had eventually fallen asleep in her chair. The Sisters had been putting more hours of study into research for their protection then their total years at Hogwarts. James admitted to himself that he was a talented wizard, but compared to his wife and her sisters the knowledge of magic went beyond most could comprehend. They had already made completions in their research and James hoped they had found what was needed to save his family from Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

He not only wished this for his family but for Lily. Lily's father William had died in a plane crash, he was taking a small charter flight to Brussels for the company he owned since retiring from the Military. Lily's mother had been a nurse, which only inspired her to work as Healer and Medi-Witch. Later Lily's mother Rose would succumb to a broken heart, that had completely forced apart her and '_birth sister' instead of _Petunia, as she was called. Lily wanted to find new ways to help fight the Shadow Curse, the disease that had taken her elder brother, before she even new him, as well as many other diseases both magical and muggle. James vowed to use all his assets to help Lily accomplish her goals, his wealth, and his position with the Aurors Corps, and his family's seat in Wizengamot.

Voldemort and his forces have continued to go virtually unopposed by MoM, because of the bureaucracy and the corruption of key Officials. Death Eaters have begun attacks in France, Spain, and Low Countries, but MoM is still denying the scope of the problem to a few radicals. Violence has increased against muggles, and hidden as attacks from IRA, (Irish Republican Army) radicals. Because of the MoM, the Order is the only true opposition to Voldemort, even with the International Aide from the Hogsmeade Embassy.

From his last meeting with Dumbledore, this year had seen the smallest number of First years since the 14th century because of the Great Plague. Since attendance is not mandatory, many families have chosen to send their families to safety instead of keeping them home. The members of the Order have begun to fear that there will be nothing left of the British wizarding world.

That evening Vicki & Sarah arrived for a late lunch and more preparations. The sisters have pushed themselves and are now able to finalize some aspects of the new protection plan. The isolation had been toughest on James; he has had little to no contact with his friends. When the attacks have increased James had become worried for Sirius, as an Auror he would be called upon for defense or investigations. Remus had virtually disappeared, according to Dumbledore trying to recruit Werewolf Packs, to side with the Order or to stay neutral. This had forced Remus to have little contact with the world outside of the packs. Peter who had an entry level Ministry job with the Transportation Department was kept very busy; little did they suspect anything to be wrong with him.

The loss of the Prewett brothers, struck a deep blow to the Order, not just because of the great personal loss but because it confirmed the Order had a traitor. Gideon and Fabian were ambushed by Death Eaters. The pair were taken by surprise because Order procedures and passwords, had been compromised for the pair. The problem was nobody could tell just yet who the traitor was, this suspicion was only shared with a select few James being one.

The next morning at breakfast found a sullen James in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everybody and trying to feed Harry, who was trying to give his food to of his stuffed animal friends. It was over breakfast that he told them of his discussion with Dumbledore over the latest loss of Gideon and Fabian. If these two extremely gifted wizards could be lost what of Sirius, could he be lost just to keep their secret? This was the guilt that James felt for putting his friend in harms way and the suggestion to Lily that maybe they should switch secret keepers, to Peter.

The argument had caused Sarah to step in, and force James to see that Sirius new this going in, and took that risk. Sirius had told her he took the risk not out of loyalty or payback, but love for a brother and a family that saw him as one of their own. The argument to James in return was that Peter however loyal could never stand up against the Death Eaters. Then the fact that he never considered one of her friends only served to refuel the argument. James quickly submitted, but he had faith that Peter could do the task he told her as he fled to go play with his son. He knew of Sirius's love for his family, as he was part of that family. Reggie's death had played heavily on his friend believing that he failed to protect him. James was also feeling that guilt because he realized that he was letting house rivalry get in the way of being there for somebody else. He can still hear himself say, "He was a Slytherin, its what they do." The slap that across his face not from Sirius but the only remaining Potter, in England. "I am so disappointed, I truly expected more." And with a pop that shook the walls she was gone. So was Sirius.

The kitchen now devoid of men, since Harry was taken by James when he fled the brewing of a more serious argument, this left the Sisters to discuss their plans for the month. Sarah still stuck on thoughts of Sirius decided to hunt down her wayward mutt.

"So, are you going to tell him?" Vicki asked out of concern.

"Not yet, I have to try make him see things our way first, and not by into James' thinking." Sarah responded.

"Any news from Heather. Edwin loved her very much; these attacks are getting a little to close to home. I suspect Edwin's father to pull some pureblood tradition soon. You know also its -- their—three year anniversary coming up?" Lily asked her friends out of concern for her other friends. "She has not come by in a couple of weeks and Harry had been asking about _Dragon_."

"Heather has been better, she just found out she is expecting again. Diana and I have been with her a lot these last two weeks. We are also, including Heather, helping prepare for the ceremony and to keep her spirits up. There was no way she could have done this earlier she was not ready." Vicki told them holding each of their hands while thinking of their friends.

**October 25,**

Lily had arranged for James to get out of the house to go play with Sirius. This gave him to chance to speak to Sirius alone about things that have been going on. He also had to apologize again, to make sure Sirius understood he was sorry too about Reggie, especially since his anniversary was coming up.

The first things they discussed were Moony, and how both of them had almost believed that their friend could have turned on them. Even if these thoughts were just fleeting, they both held a strong guilt for their possession. Padfoot agreed he two would send a note to their missing friend. Padfoot then told Prongs of the fight he had with Sarah in which he was now sporting another black-eye. They both agreed that the deception would work to protect Peter, and reminded him to go about his life like nothing has changed. Unknown to Lily and her group, James had contacted Peter and asked him join Padfoot and himself. Peter arrived and was told of the new plan, and they began the ritual to switch the keeper.

After the change was complete Peter returned to his life hopefully with none the wiser of what had just been done. Prongs and Padfoot arrived to race around the woods of Godric's Hollow for a few hours before Padfoot too had to leave. It was on the way back to the house that left Prongs to his thoughts. James had thought little on the overall effect the change would have because it would be just be a matter of days now before Lily's plan would take over, and the need for the keeper would matter little.

If Lily's mood was any way of an indication, it would be just a matter of days till his family would be taken away to safety, with Remus. England and the rest of the United Kingdom were not safe for his family yet, he could not rely solely on Dumbledore anymore. If Lily and her friends had taught him anything it was always have a backup plan, and even then have another backup plan. James knew about the monitoring charms placed upon them and the house by Dumbledore but would deal with them when the next plan went into motion.

October 30 1981

"Lily! Lily! Where are you?" Vicki shouting as she burst into the home. "Hi, Harry." He waved and went about playing with his toys.

"What! What is it?" Lily asked.

"She's pregnant. About twenty weeks, from tests, and its, a girl." Vicki told her.

"Is she healthy, no problems, this one will make it, I do not think she can take it if she looses another one."

"Who?" James asked as sat down to play with Harry. The ladies just gave him a look and then he instantly new. "Oh."

The fire placed roared and an elderly witch came through with all the grace befitting her status and age. Harry instantly turned, "Nanah," and launched himself to her. "How is my little future Slytherin?" Harry just giggled in her arms. James got up and greeted his favorite Aunt, the last remaining sibling of his father. "What no arguments for my Slytherin comment this time." If that was any reason James to laugh he could not help it. "Put it to you this way Aunt Sigrid, I would not be surprised. I am happy you came by today cause Harry loves seeing you, but we were not expecting you until tomorrow." James inquired with his aunt.

"I just came from the Manor, and was told the news and wanted to consult with Lily and Vicki as how best to help the situation." Aunt Sigrid stated as she carried Harry with her into the kitchen.

"Let me take him." Lily said as she reached for Harry.

"No it alright, it reminds that I will get to hold my own great-granddaughter soon." She said waving Lily off. The discussion flew into how to help best protect the unborn baby girl. Finally the discussion ended leading to a plan. Lady Sigrid called for a house-elf.

"Yes, my Lady." The elf asked.

"Dobby, I have task for you."

"Aunt Sigrid, why this elf. Surely he is to young." Asked James.

"James, Dobby is the son of Gobby, and a Potter elf has never failed in their duty to their family."

"Gobby, that was father's elf. He took my parents death real hard and just wasted away."

"Dobby, you will be the only elf to prepare foods and protect my great-grandchildren any nieces and nephews. You will protect them at all costs and do all in your power to protect them, and I do mean all your powers do you understand Dobby."

"Yes, my Lady I will obey."

"So my will be done. You're good and loyal elf Dobby. You may begin your duty now. And tell them that you're a gift to the children."

"Yes my Lady Farewell."

"If is anything like his father, the children will be well protected." James said

"Well Harry, let's go play." Lady Sigrid said as she left the kitchen.

"It is like watching a female version of your father." Lily said.

"They were very close, his death hit her very hard too. It is too bad Harry will never really get to know them, but at least he will have her, if anything goes wrong."

"Should you have told her that if anything happens to us, we want her as guardian." Lily stated.

"I know we asked Sirius, but he is not ready yet, I know this. Plus she is the only one who could pass on the Potter Family history." James said. Lily watched amazed this had been the maturest she had ever seen James. They all sat back watched a very mature witch playing with a very happy little boy.

"Mom its time for you to go, or you'll get stuck in traffic." The tall blonde teen told her.

"Ok, are they down?" She asked.

"Yes, and Pop called, said he will leaving in ten minutes and will Por-tell home." And responded. "Is anybody else coming by or will it be just us."

"What do you think?" She responded.

"I will prepare the usual fare my Lady." Bowing as backed out of the room.

"Can't beat those genes." Vicki chuckled to herself. She thought to herself he look likes his grandfather, but definitely has traits from his dad.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Disclosure, same as before, see earlier chapters, I own nothing. Poor Graduate Student.

**Present June 30:**

After the plane reached its cruising altitude the pilots turned off the 'Fasten Seat Belt' sign, the flight crew started about their business. Remus looked over to see Harry eyes closed and his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm showing that he was sleeping. This gave Remus time to think what could Vicki and most likely the others be hiding? He always felt a nagging in back of mind that there was someplace he should have been, but could never place his finger on it. Why was it so important that they all stayed away, especially when Harry had started at Hogwarts? All these question were swimming around the inside of Remus' head trying to merge them with events of the last few years. He thought he glimpsed Vicki in the Visitors stands at Hogwarts during match when Harry fell, so any thoughts at the time were quickly forgotten while on the way to see about Harry. When James, Lily and Harry had gone into hiding, Remus had gone on a very important mission for the Order, to secure allies of the werewolf packs. These enclaves are so isolated that news of Voldemort's fall did not reach them for months. He had received a message from Lily, that she would need his help and would be calling on him, but that was the last he had heard, but something told him that was not right either.

Remus was roused from his thoughts, by an inquiring Harry.

"Remus? Remus are you okay?" Harry inquired to Remus who looked on the verge of tears. "Remus, Vicki said you would give me her letter to read, is that okay?"

Remus composed himself first, and responded. "Before, I do let me tell you about, your mother's _friends_."

"_Friends,_ you make them sound as if they were rivals to the Marauders. Mum was a Gryffindor, so what was it?" Harry questioned not with a bit of worry in his tone.

"Well, not in the respect that we praneked each other, or any of those sorts of thing. The group of girls that made up her group were close, closer even then the Marauders. How can explain this?" Remus looked at an anxious Harry, who thankfully was interrupted by the Flight attendant offering beverage service.

"Should I worry about meeting my godmother Remus? Do I have any thing to fear from them?" Harry asked excitedly with slight look of nervousness beginning to show.

"NO! Harry, imagine 5 girls with Hermione's brains, Ginny's temper and that still does not begin to cover who they were. Your mother had a core group of friends, five girls at the top of our class; three of them each represented one of the other houses. Like many of us, they met on the train to Hogwarts. They had connections with every house, every class, every social group and your mother was their leader. First there was Victoria Cromwell an American, second, Sarah Flynn a Canadian, next Diana Greengrass, and last Heather Blackwood." Remus stopped at the confused look on Harry's face.

"Remus, an American and Canadian, why would they be students at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Well, that would be because during the first war with Voldemort, the International Wizarding Confederation had acquired land and opened an Embassy in Hogsmeade. Other countries had down the same around the ICW outpost. But the Minister would not accept any help from another country beyond supplies of food, medicines and such." Remus continued on after Harry looked satisfied.

"Of the original group, Heather has also passed away a few years after the war. Like us they had a name, but only referred to their group as 'The Coven'. They actively worked against us you could say. Where we pitted house against house, by pranking them, they strived to bring these groups together, and openly protected those who your father and Sirius singled out. The enforcer of their group was not a witch to mess with, Sarah, she could not only hex your bits off, she could beat your arse into the ground. Your mother and her friends were all in the Slug Club and in the top five of all their classes.

The girls were all well connected which was why Slughorn had selected them and your mother because she was at the top of the class with Severus in Potions. She was a friend, but I was always closer to the Marauders while in school. They had a unique bond, and if their group had any other members I do not know, but these girls were her closest and truest friends."

Remus reached into his bag on the floor, and handed Harry to four page letter. Remus just watched as Harry began to read the words that would change his life.

_My Dearest Remus,_

_ I guess you are wondering what has taken me so long to write to you. I want to apologize for not being there for you when you found out about James and Lily. I especially want to apologize for not being there when Sirius moved on. I know you probably will have just as many questions as Harry will since I will also be sending his letter following this one. I do hate to speak ill of the dead, especially now, but Albus Dumbledore had followed his own plans and made his decisions overriding any previous plans. What I am going to tell you only Sirius, myself and my Sisters knew. I suspect Sirius time in prison may have scrambled his memory of the events plus the oaths he was under to be able to share with you any of this information._

_ The evening of October 31, Sirius and I arrived about the same time. We entered the home and could see the remnants of a duel. At the bottom of the stairs we found James, by his appearance he went down fighting. We then rushed to the nursery to find it too in shambles, as if magic exploded with in the room. Lily's body was on the floor at foot of Harry's crib, which was now debris. We found Harry amongst debris alive and sleeping. After a quick scan, Harry appeared in perfect health other than the scar on his forehead, which would not heal properly, as we concluded would happen in such an event. I sent Sirius down stairs with Harry and then checked on Lily. It was then that I shouted to Sirius I was leaving and to take Harry to Sigrid and go, this was about 10:30pm that evening. I left the house thinking Sirius and Harry would be safe, I had to take care of something else immediately at that point. I had no doubts that Harry would be safe, since 'No' spell is fool proof, I suspected Voldemort found away past the protections. I never suspected that James had gone through with his plans, despite objections. _

_ I had no idea that Harry had been collected by Dumbledore, and left at the Dursley's. As you now know or maybe not, Albus acted on his own, going specifically against all wishes of Lily and James, he had NO rights to make any such decisions. As soon I was finished, I had heard that Harry had been left with Petunia and went directly to Albus to collect him. Albus in that annoying twinkle, __I know more than you look__, kindly told me, No, now kindly go away I am taking care of this. This was of course a 2-hour meeting of me shouting at him._

_ It was at that moment I would not share anything with him, regarding what I knew of the situation. It was at this meeting that notification of Sirius's arrest came and knew that Albus believed that he betrayed Lily and James. I tried to argue otherwise, but was rebuffed as before. Knowing I was getting nowhere with Albus, I left and headed back to Godric's Hollow, where I collected all of their personal belongings, journals, and even a few furniture pieces. I had James's body collected already, and was being prepared for the funeral along with Lily's. I knew I had to do this before Albus, because I doubted his intentions from this moment on. _

_ It was also on November 1__st__ that the Ministry had asked all foreign Ambassadors and their support to leave. So I resigned from St. Mungos, and joined my family and went home. I even filed papers both magical and muggle to claim Harry, but was denied, no doubt by one of Albus' lackeys. I did not worry for Sirius, thinking Albus would at least secure him a trial and the truth would be revealed. I was wrong, and this only caused more problems between Albus and me. I tried continuously from the states to gain custody through all means diplomatic, but this seemed to only anger Albus. I was sent a letter, telling me I would have no contact with Harry and any correspondence with him in the future would be prevented._

_ The years had gone by, and I tried to write Harry both by Magical and Muggle means to have my letters returned unopened. We tried to all send letters to him, and all were returned. Upon investigation we found that additional charms and protections were place on the Dursley's home and Harry himself, ones that block all owls and muggle correspondence not authorized by Albus himself. These blocks were lessened on holidays once Harry began school at Hogwarts. _

_ Moony, this next part will be the hardest to hear please be strong not just for you but for Harry. I will want you to give him this letter once you are on the plane. The Sisterhood has been protecting and keeping a secret that only we plus Sirius knew. Peter was not trusted with this as the secret keeper was tied to an Oath of Protection from the Sisterhood, and since we did not trust Peter or anybody else at this time we convinced James with Lily's strong urging that it was the best way possible. Moony, Lily was pregnant, almost full term with TWINS. They too survived that night, twin Boys. How exactly is only speculation, but they were NOT affected by the Killing Curse like Harry. The twins are only a small part of what has been kept from Harry, but Albus, the Order, even you. I am telling you this first, so you will be able to help him when he reads this. Breath remember to Breath_

_ In this packet you have now noticed it contains two First Class plane tickets to Los Angeles California. Included is all the paperwork, itineraries, Visas and Passports, plus a High Security Profile which will enable you to pass security and customs easily. This was the best way to get you out of the country unnoticed by the Ministry. From my sources, Death Eater agents within the Ministry have already been making plans to obtain Harry. These plans I am sure also go against anything planned by Albus. Also include are four Calming Tablets, same as the Potion, to give Harry in case he needs them. I will see you soon your flight leaves in a few hours upon receiving this packet._

_Love Always_

_Vicki Cromwell Ichikawa_

Harry tried to wipe the tears away that were falling freely for sometime now. As soon as Harry dropped his arms he was enveloped by Remus who joined him the flooding emotions. After a few minutes Remus gave Harry two of the tables, taking the other two for him they both fell into a restful nap.

Author Note:

There you go the biggest secret, or is it. This is not the Twins are the real boys who lived, because they were in the womb. There is more explanation as what happened that night that is coming. Something that was mentioned in a review, was why James did not consider one of Lily's friends. Mostly because it was guy thing, and Lily being pregnant only intensified the discussion. Mostly is was a guy thing, and leave it at that. I am also going to provide information before it is given in the story or at least a little info.

**In Flight 4.5 hrs**:

After the dramatic statements of the letters announcement of the twins Remus began to wonder to him self what he missed. Bits of memory started to return to him. Lily telling about his future god father duties. Is this what Lily needed him for, to help with the twins? In a flash it all came back to him, Lily memory charmed him. The protection plan, the safe house in the states. He was to be their protector while James and Sirius stayed to fight. The spells the sister's used, all the sisters, including ones Moony told him to protect. He realized the wolf knew all along.

Imagining what the twins looked like, what their personalities would be like. Remus' thoughts were interrupted by the attendant bring the first meal service. At this moment Harry began to stir, so Remus began to rouse him so that he could eat.

"Oh, this really is not a dream. I was dreaming about them." Harry said almost embarrassed by the statement.

"So was I, you know I received a letter from your mother earlier that month, in it she asked for my help and that I would be need soon. She wanted help with the twins and you." Remus placing a hand on Harry shoulders as their meals arrived.

They ate in relative silence, Remus having a glass of wine with his meal. Harry was amazed at the First Class service just had a cola. He began to wonder if Hermione traveled first class on her holidays, since both her parents were dentists.

"Do you think they act like dad or mum?" Harry asked breaking the tension between them.

"Harry, first of all, she would never allow them to behave in such a way, if anything they will probably act like your mother. Remember she was just as much a natural leader as your father." Remus told him. "They are for the most part American and will reflect many of their ways of thinking."

"Great, they will be bossy and rude." Harry stated with a chuckle. Laughing along with his comment Remus responded.

"No, most likely they will be able to speak a few languages. Vicki's family is of Spanish decent, and by the looks of it married somebody of Japanese decent." Giving Harry the do not worry about much look.

"Why would Dumbledore, go against my parent's wishes like that? He told me that it was because of my mother's blood sacrifice that made my aunt's home what was needed to form the protection. But how could he come up this conclusion, if he did not go to the house directly. I have all these questions now, and I am not sure if I can be angry at Professor Dumbledore, especially after everything." Harry asked in an almost rambling tone as he moved the food around his plate.

"Harry I do not think Professor Dumbledore shared any of this with anybody but you. He certainly did not share details with Sirius or me. Maybe Minerva, but even then as to what exactly he shared I do not know. I do know that he sent Minerva to the Dursley's house before you were dropped off to observe the area for threats, and she did not agree with his decision to leave you there. I am just beginning to remember things from that time. Your mother planned a lot different actions, I do know you were never meant to go there. Vicki will have more answers about any situations regarding your parents during that time than anybody by sounds of her letter." Remus answering Harry.

"We still have another five hours before we arrive, and we will need our rest it will be early when we arrive and you will most likely want answers and to spend time with your brothers." Placing his hand on Harry's shoulder and then pulling a vial of Sleep Draught he had brought with him just in case.

The rest of the flight went smoothly taking their rest before the next meal service. Before either of them realized that they had slept through remaining hours of the flight. The voice of pilot was announcing their decent toward LAX, and would be touching down in forty-five minutes.

Harry and Remus disembarked the plane and were met with a security agent holding a sign with their names. The security agent introduced him self as, Daryl Booker and explained that he was there to escort them through customs and take them where they were to meet with their party. They followed Agent Booker, through the customs, handing over their Passports, and being welcomed to the United States by a customs official. Agent Booker then showed Harry and Remus to a Private Reception room where a woman of a medium build, stylishly dressed, shoulder length brown hair, standing about 5'6" tall was waiting for them.

There were no words said, as Remus dropped his bags and embraced the woman in a huge hug and she embraced him in return. They pulled back, a little and she made some comment about finally finding somebody to look after him. Remus made a comment of finally finding somebody to marry her. They turned to Harry, to find a completely confused look on the young mans face.

"Harry I am Victoria Cromwell Ichikawa, your godmother." Placing her hand out in a very formal way. What she did not except and most definitely not Remus or Vicki was to be embraced in a suffocating hug. This display of emotion seemed to come from nowhere, but upon seeing Harry experienced a suppressed memory of emotion upon seeing her.

"Beeky." Was all they could make out from Harry's sobs? Vicki simply embraced him returned and trying soothing to now very emotional teen.

"Are you okay now Harry, I know this has been quite a shock this been for you." She told still embracing him.

"I am okay, I just ...I just saw you and remembered you. I had this flash of memory but it was the emotion I did not expect to--to feel." Harry tried to get out.

"Are you by yourself?" Remus had inquired.

"Yes, I thought it best; they are bouncing of the walls at home. This way I could explain a few things to you while on the drive home. We live in Riverside, a city about 80 miles away or 2hr drive depending on traffic. This will give you time to relax where I can hope to answer some questions for you." Vicki told them while Harry and Remus gathered their luggage.

They made their way to Vicki's car while she explained that she chose to drive instead of taking magical-means, such as Transport Shuttle (Knight Bus equivalent) or such. Harry continued to stare at her while his brain would send flashes from his childhood he did not know still existed. With the car loaded they found themselves on their way. The immense size of the city, and the various Highways amazed them both as they stared out the window. This silence would finally be broken when Vicki finally spoke up.

"So did you get to look at the other stuff I sent you Harry? The photos and the notes." She asked.

"Oh Merlin, No, I completely forgot." He said reaching into has rucksack (backpack) and pulled out the envelope pulled out pictures. With notes attached to each one."

The first was a photograph of his brothers taken on the last day of school a few weeks prior. Harry was not sure what to expect, but their appearance was not what he expected. Looking at the note explained who each one was. His bothers were obvious very athletic from their build in the photo, both seemed to have the wavy uncontrolled Potter hair, but they looked nothing alike as twins and nothing like him self. One seemed to be very tall, very very tall, blonde, blue eyes. Actually he reminded him of a much better looking Dudley or even Draco. He had the lighter blonde hair as his aunt and cousin but guessed it probably felt like his own. The other had his mother's Auburn hair and green eyes. The blonde is Aiden Orion and the other is Jacen Lucas. Harry looked at the other three photographs. Second appeared to be his mother and Vicki in their seventh year, third appeared to be his christening with his parents, Sirius, and Vicki. The last photos were of him being rocked to sleep while holding a small broom and a stuffed dragon plush toy. The last bunch included him playing with two other boys his age by the looks.

"The Cookie Raid," he shouted. "That's oh my god, that's Malfoy and Nott."

"You three were in separable, and they often stayed over with you." Vicki told him. "I can't believe you know what we called that night."

"What?" Harry looked up from the photos.

"Your father and Sirius named that night. Sirius took those photos. He knew you three were planning something." She told

"Mum, had just finish baking them. I convinced Drake, to fly with me and Theo cause distraction while Draco and I grabbed the cookies." Harry said stopping realizing he just remembered the event like it was nothing.

"Don't worry sweetie, your mother probably based a protection charm around your memories so that you would not forget them." Vicki was trying to convince her self as well as him.

He then handed, the photos to Remus. It was Remus' comments that revealed the more information.

"The Potter hair, James would be so proud, he was beginning to doubt that, any of his children let his genes show. I can't believe it they look so much like your grandfathers." Remus stated.

"What, my grandfathers." Harry asked still bewildered

"Harry, you did not expect all twins to look alike did you. Fred and George and those Patil girls are not any measure to use. I only met your mother's father a few times, but Aiden, definitely I'd say he is about 6'1" or so. And Jacen, despite your mother's hair color, he looks almost identical James's father. Wow. James would have been so proud, a son resembles him, and one that looks like his father. He adored Lily's father, he would have thanked Merlin repeatedly for this blessing." He laughed handing the photos back to Harry.

"The only thing is their personalities are reversed, Aiden is the Potter, while Jacen is the Evans. Aiden is just a tad over 6'3" actually, Jacen is 5'8" about the same height as Harry, but built like American Athletes they both are active in sports and other activities. The food budget, between the both of them is huge." The care exploded in laughter as Harry could see them doing battle over food with Ron.

"I just, I was expecting us to look like each other, more. I am just still excited that I have a family of my own." Harry stated.

"You always did Harry, it is just nobody, chose to tell you. That part I will help you with when get home, yours brothers do not understand why your family never went to claim you. What questions do you have that I can answer now for you?" She asked him.

"I guess it would be how my brothers survived, if not in the same way as I did. I assume they know how they survived the ordeal." Harry asked her.

"Yes, they do know. I guess I will attempt more detail than in the letters. I placed charms on your mother to alert me, when her body began to exhibit severe stress. I suppose Sirius might have done something similar, I do not know for sure, but either way we had arrived about the same time. In your room, we found you and your mother. I barely heard Sirius ask about the twins, as I sent him downstairs with you. Sirius asked if they lived, and I shouted to him that I was leaving, I needed to get her out of there. We had already established an emergency Port Key procedure for the birth of twins. Harry your familiar with Muggle medicine enough to know what Life-Support is." She asked him.

"Yes, doesn't mean that they keep the body alive or work as parts that do not work correctly." He stated in response.

"Yes, basically. Your mother was essentially brain dead, killed by killing curse. You're wondering why the twins would not have died instantly also. At that stage of pregnancy, no, the curse stops the heart, stops lung functions and instantly deprives the brain of oxygen, stripping the soul or freeing the soul from the body. Because the babies were now old enough to have survived birth, they could have died in the womb, if not extracted immediately or a Life Stasis Charm is placed. Your mother either had one in place to restart her body functions, putting her body in Stasis, or it was activated as a result of the protection. If it was the protection, it was something not foreseen to happen. So essentially your mother, died, and her magic kept her body going till the twins could be born. The Port Key was to take us to the United States Embassy in Hogsmeade, it was in the Medical Wing that they were born, with the help of my mother, who Chief Medical Witch at the time. They were born that night of October 31, Jacen first and then Aiden, two minutes later. I sent an U.S. Special Forces extraction team to collect your father, and have you and Sirius brought to the Embassy. But by the time the arrived you were collected by Hagrid and Sirius was nowhere to be found. The rest you know or learned from the letters." Vicki told him concluding her tale of the events of his brother's birth.

"I still do know if I should be angry with Professor Dumbledore, He told my I had no family that was living that could take me. That my mothers sacrifice would only allow me to be safe at my Aunts. How did Albus know to go to Godric's Hollow that night?" Harry asked.

"He did have charms placed on the house, in actuality he was told very little about what was going on there. Actually we told him nothing, at once upon going into hiding we started making our own plans. That night Hagrid collected you and brought you to Hogwarts, and then took to your aunts. I had heard you were to be sent there, and then went to him to tell if Sirius was unable to care for you I was take you. He told me you had already been taken in, and would be impossible to remove you. He lied to my face, because you were in the Hospital wing." She told him hoping he would understand that she never gave up on him.

"Well we are here. Casa de Ichikawa, yeah sounds funny Spanish and Japanese, but it really is home."

The disembarked the car, gathered their luggage and went to the front door. The next few minutes passed in a blur for Harry. They entered the house and soon as the door was closed, a loud "Harry" was blurted out and barely had time to see his brothers surround him and embrace him. It was through the tears that Remus and Vicki were able to make it out Harry's cries that they were "real your really real."

"Hey I want to hug my brother too." A cry that came from a little boy about the age of eight or nine.

Coven members that submitted help for protection and research.

Hogwarts Crew.

Lily Evans – Gryffindor, United Kingdom

Victoria Aragon Cromwell – Gryffindor, United States of America

Diana Greengrass – Slytherin, United Kingdom

Heather Blackwood – Ravenclaw, United Kingdom,

Sarah Flynn – Hufflepuff, Canada, Canadian Embassy London

Other members,

Aunt Sigrid, Slytherin, United Kingdom

Blank – Slytherin, United Kingdom

Blank – Ravenclaw, United Kingdom


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Disclosure See Chapter 1

I knew people would be asking about the kid. As I am Political Science major, certain social and political issues will be displayed, that I can translate over to the HP-verse I am using. One of which is blended families and children not raised by their parents. I have two cousins who work in this area and these parts are dedicated to their hard work at helping children find families.

**8:15pm PDT, Cromwell-Ichikawa home, 5848 Box Springs Circle, Riverside, California **

"_Hey, I want to hug my brother too!"_

Harry knelt down to the little boy, who had straight dark brown hair that and the brightest blue eyes. Harry was instantly engaged by a hug from this boy, and was instantly overwhelmed with a feeling of calm that swept through him.

"Okay, let him breath Rah, he just got here." Aiden said kneeling himself and pulling the boy off Harry and to him. "Harry, this is our little brother, Arashi (AH rah shee) or Rah for short." Rah was small for his age, this active nine year old had possessed a rare gift in the magically world a type of empathic power. "I see you experienced his gift, comes in handy when you start to stress about exams."

"Why don't we head over to the den, and we can introduce everybody comfortably." A man around the age of Vicki, who must be Vicki's husband asked in his very friendly and comforting voice. He was holding another, child about two years old, a boy by the clothes. He also noticed two young girls who appeared to be younger than Rah, and older boy that looked to be around seven and five.

"Just leave your luggage here, we'll get it later." Vicki told them.

As Harry followed the others he took the time to look around, they had pictures all around on the walls and various floating wall shelves. Unlike the Dursley's the pictures included everybody, various family and friends he suspected. Harry was not only taken by the photos but by the size of the home. As the family took seats around the den, Harry was directed to a large couch by Rah, who wedged himself between Jacen and Harry on left side while Aiden sat on Harry's right side. Harry was surprised that he still was not more nervous, but whatever Rah was doing deep down he was appreciative. Harry continued to look around this room and still more pictures of the family but it what was over the fireplace that drew his attention. It was portrait of Vicki and her family, he could not help but notice that his brothers expressions they were showing in the portrait, they were very happy. It was on the side next to the portrait that drew his attention next. It was an 8 x 10 photograph of himself taken only this last year, by Collin Creevy.

"Harry, this is your family." Vicki indicating everyone sitting around the room. "Your brothers Jacen and Aiden you learned about on the way here. This is my husband Dr. Chris Ichikawa, _our _other children Jeff (11yrs going on 12), Rah (9 yrs), Hatsuko (Suki for short 6yrs going on 7), Hitoshi (Tosh for short 6yrs going 7 twin to Suki) Shizuko (Shizu for short 5yrs), and this little one is Ryutaro, (Ryu for short 2yrs)."

"Call me Hiro, (Hero) Harry everybody else does, it is only mom and dad that still call me Jeff." He told him while giving his mother a glare.

"Harry, I know you must have many questions and probably don't know where to begin. Would you or Remus like anything to drink?" She asked overly trying to make Harry feel comfortable.

"Mom, I'll bring out a pitcher of Iced Tea and some glasses." Aiden said while getting up.

"Mom?" Harry asked questionably. He didn't know whether to be angry or jealous.

"Its not that we don't know who our mother and father are Harry, we know them better than you do. But mom and dad raised us and to Aiden and I, and it is because of them we have a family. A family you should have been apart of as well, but other people thought they knew better." Jacen told Harry using his hands and arms for emphasis.

"Easy Jacen." Aiden said bringing in the pitchure and glasses serving one to Remus. "We are finally together don't going scaring him off." Aiden could see the confusion on Harry's face. "_Mum_ will always be _Mum_ and Papa will always be Papa, but _Mom and Dad_ are our _Mom and Dad _as well. Don't worry our Americanism is something you will get used to." Aiden said handing Harry a glass of Iced Tea then taking his seat at Harry side. Harry may not have noticed Aiden's casual use of magic while serving but Remus certainly noticed with that maurader smirk that had been dormant for years.

"Remus, what are you smirking at? And do not think it went unnoticed." Remus acted affronted and completely pretended he did not know what she was speaking about.

"Harry, I have never wanted to take Lily's place as your _Mum_, but she did want you to live in a loving household if something ever happened to them." She speaking to him as she walked over to the boys.

"About that, I still do not understand how I could be left with Aunt Petunia if that is what they wanted or how Professor Dumbledore was allowed to put me there?" Harry asked.

"I always thought Albus was the executor of James and Lily's estate." Remus asked as well. Thinking to himself he should have checked on Harry himself and contacted the girls earlier he should have known the Sisters had made plans for anything.

"Don't Remus, you had to grieve in your own way, and we're just as guilty for not looking for you." Vicki tried to reassure him. "Back to your question."

"As a matter of fact, No, Albus was not the executor of your parent's estate, but Albus being _the _Albus Dumbledore nobody questioned him. He had a spy right under his nose, and could not see him, so he trusted the only person he could, himself." She took a few moments before going on. "Albus also did not completely understand how you survived beyond what he was told from your father, really which was not much, that Lily was working on Blood Protection Spells."

"You said that you came to collect me, but you were stopped, it could not have been just Dumbledore." Harry questioned further.

"No it was not just Albus, **you, **Harry Potter, instantly became the **'Hero'** of Wizarding Britian, and they were not going to let **'you' **out of the country let alone move to America. Even if was a temporary measure because your parents had made James's Aunt Sigrid guardian, until I or Sirius married to give you all a home with siblings the whole lot. Being who she is tough enough and they certainly were not going to let you go off where you could not be influenced, **properly.** Getting you here to the States, the magical worlds 'Mud-Bloods' that was wishful thinking on my part, but I never gave up." Vicki explained to him.

"How have you been able to protect the twins from the Ministry since they were born?" Remus chimed in hopefully letting Harry relax again.

"That was easier than you think, all United States Embassy's are considered U.S. territory, making the boys U.S. citizens upon there birth not having to be registered with the Ministry or Muggle government in the United Kingdom. Being born at the Embassy protected them and shielded them behind United States Magical Laws." She said turning to Remus. "About the only thing they can not do is run for the President of the United States, that you still have to be born in the United States."

"That does lead me to the next point, of what we did next. I had your parents Will & Testament, officially read by the lawyer your parents hired. After the last of the Death Eater trials, which was when Lucius Malfoy was cleared, it became very apparent that Sirius was not going to be given a trial. It left us with a small window to act. Albus started to become curious about what had happened following the attack and started asking questions. He first started with me and the other girls he knew were close to Lily. So to protect your brothers and you, per your parents wishes I officially adopted the three of you, and when Chris and I married he formally adopted you three as well. But we overlooked a few small facts, the protection created for you, all did just that. In our arrogance we locked ourselves in the protection. Even if we wanted to reveal the twins existence to Dumbledore for aide, he was not keyed into it directly. Just the Sister's, plus a few other's that were trusted. The only way to know of their true heritage is for those individuals to have already known. " Vicki stopped to let Harry absorb this new material. "That is why I have been only able to tell, Chris, once were offically married the protection included him, it is what we wanted the protection to do."

"Wait –Wait a bloody minute, I am adopted, by you. Now I don't understand." Harry was about to stand but held down by the calming influence of Rah.

"That explains it, I know the twins. Especially Moony, he was looking forward to the cubs. I sense he took he was taking it as if he were protecting his pack. I was with you transformed as Moony. Now I do not bloody understand." Remus stated .

"Finally somebody who will understand what I have been going through for the last 16 years." Chris said.

"Quiet you, no comments from the peanut gallery." Vicki told him, then turned to Harry to explain.

"Yes, you are officially our son, but even that would not change the Brits minds. Although, we left out the adoption part of your brothers because we could not speak of them, we pursued the cause anyway. Your parents Will stated that you were supposed to be placed with myself or Sirius when either of us married, but the MOM official statement has always been, 'Young Harry Potter was placed with a loving and protective family. He was placed with his closest living relative and is as protected as could be.' Even during your fifth year we were unable to be granted a hearing for visitation rights. Harry bottom line is now that you have officially step foot onto United States soil your residency went into immediate affect. You see the legal age here is eighteen so the protection is now extended to this house and any other home we own." Vicki stopped to check to make sure Harry was still okay. "Most important you now have the protection of the United States Government both Magical and Muggle. I wish this was the easy part you finding out you have family but there is a lot more." Harry was about to say something but was interrupted by a tugging on his arm.

"I thought you said, our Aunt Sigrid, was to be my uh, our guardian. If she is my blood than why was I not given to her, did she even fight for us." Harry asked.

"Your Aunt is a very powerful witch, she is only 127. Again Albus acted on what he believed was the right thing to do for the greater good. Your aunt is of your father's bloodline. It was also whom she married and whom her children were that kept Albus from allowing that. Although Sigrid was already widowed by that time, she was still quite young by wizard standards to be your guardian. Petunia is your closest known relative on your mother's side. Even that is a bit misleading. You also have to remember that Albus did not have all the information." Vicki stated.

"You don't wanna be my brother anymore Harry?" Rah asked looking up at Harry with tears started forming in his eyes. Harry realized he the confusion and anger he felt must have somehow been sensed by him. Rah's family had not known what his biological father descended from. They were still many magical beings that have remained hidden from society since colonization of the new world. Rah's mother was Chris's niece, the daughter of his eldest brother, Mai had died during childbirth she had just given up the will to live. The family has yet to find out the true story behind the tragedy. Mai was not even nineteen years old she was attending her first year a college, The Rocky Mountain Institute of Magic & Sorcery. This family have been fighting to gain custody or at least visitation over the years, to them it was as if Harry had always been with them.

"No, No Rah, if anything I am angry that I didn't get to be your brother before now." Harry giving his new adoptive little brother a long reassuring hug not just for Rah's comfort but his own as well. Rah seemed to act younger than nine at times but his intelligence and control of magic was very advanced for his age.

Suki, had been sitting quietly observing the whole scene jumped up and started speaking. "But Harry, you have always been our big brother. You have your own room and everything. We only let special people stay in it while visiting. And here at the new house you don't even have to let guests stay there anymore."

"I have my own room. Your serious." Looking at his sister than to Vicki. "I d-don't know what to say." Harry just sat there then looked at Remus and almost started to lose emotional control, but Rah gave his hand a squeeze again.

"We always wanted to be prepared for when you came home. When you and brothers were still babies you had crib of your own in the room. Then it moved to a bedroom." As she turned to Ryu who was playing with his toys in the center of the room. Did not notice that Harry had come up to her and embraced her in a hug but his tears did not go un-noticed by anybody. Minutes passed as Harry let go the emotions that Rah was able to hold back. That silence was broken what seemed by what seemed to be a very long five minutes.

"Did you wanna see your room Harry?" Tosh asked, the normally hyper boy was very quiet and still. Later it was found out that Chris had given him a calming potion.

"Later son, when we get ready for bed." Vicki told him guiding Harry back to his seat.

"This next part, is going to be tough for both of you. More Remus than you Harry." She turned to Remus. Chris jumped in hoping to ease the look on Remus' face.

"I am going to take the baby to bed. Are you ready Shizu?" Chris asked

"No Daddy, I wanna wait for Aunt Sarah." She told him. "Well I am off to put this little one to bed." Chris quietly left the room.

"Remus do you remember our friend Sarah Flynn from Hogwarts? Well I am not sure if you knew, but Sirius and Sarah were involved with each other at the time." Vicki asked Remus. "After you disappeared on us, we have had been a little unsure of what you knew and did not know."

"I think they had just started to connect. One of the last things he said to me before I left was that if he had to break every bone in his body, he would get her to marry him. I remember joking with him, that he had death wish. After his time away, I know once he got settled at Grimmauld Place he wanted to look for her, because he was sure she knew he had been innocent. I don't know if he had been successful he did not tell me anything before he---uh—died." Remus looked Harry, before looking back at Vicki.

"So you and Sirius were not lovers before you and Tonks?" Harry stared at Remus with a big grin.

"What! No, Padfoot and I were not lovers, although Tonks had thought we were too, which was why she was unsure to ask me to dinner or tea. Sirius had believed in 'Free Love' but I am guessing once he decided Sarah was for him that was all there was. I do know that part of the chaos that night was that Sirius had been gone for a few days. Since he rarely came out of his room after you all left, nobody had really noticed, not even Molly. Molly did say that his mood had improved for some reason but would not say more than that." Remus told them. "In the chaos of that evening Padfoot told me he had the greatest news and once we got done saving your butt he would tell us both. Now I can surmise the protections and oaths he was under would not let him tell more than that or anybody else."

"Well that reason was Sarah was pregnant about six months that October night. You could say they put the cart before the horse. She would use concealing charms around him. We would joke afterwards that there must have been something in the water at the time because she was carrying triplets. That mangy mutt was the father and we had to get him out of Azkaban. After it was evident that the Ministry was not going to give Sirius a trial we decided to hide the parentage of the children when they were born also. When the triplets started school they would go by Flynn and their Birth Certificates would show Sirius Orion Black Black as the father. Although it was safe here for them to go by Black, they decided to wait and let things play out."

"Which was until about second grade, when they demanded to go by Black." Jacen stated.

"I can't believe it. That was why he was so excited." Remus said. "Oh! What are their names."

"Oh merlin, first born was Jamie David followed a few minutes later by Lily Claire and lastly Leopold Kaiden. She named Jamie after James, Lily after Lily and –" Vicki was interrupted by none other than the Black clan themselves. But is was not rauccuss laughter that was usual for them but the rumbling of the tailpipes of four motorcycles, Harley Davidson's to be exact.

What ever Harry expected he was wrong as they all got up to great the new arrivals. Remus made his way to Sarah.

"Remus, you made it. I missed you." She said as she was engulfed him in a huge bear hug. Harry was in awe of this woman he did notice his brothers and sisters move off to great the others. What he previously guessed about this woman was all wrong , Sarah Flynn stood 6'3" long shoulder length blonde hair. The only thing that came into Harry's head was that she was looked like some Amazon Warrior Super Model, then chuckled to himself this was his Godfathers, wife he supposed.

"Harry, I am Sarah Black I was Sirius' wife and your mother was one of my best friends." She said told him while Harry embraced her in an equal bear hug.

"Harry I am Lily and these are my brothers Jamie and Leo." Lily told him while Harry just stared kind of with a look of amusement on his face and wonder. Lily strongly resembled Narcissa Malfoy with similar blonde hair, then he just grinned as it turned to a brilliant shade of Magenta. The thought popped into his head, it's a Black trait.

"Don't be freaked out by the hair, she does that on purpose were Metamorphs." Jamie said as his hair turned from black like Sirius' to an Electric Blue. He was the spitting image of Sirius except that he was as tall as Aiden but slightly more slendar. With Lily standing next them they were all the same height; and Lily was not wearing heals of any sort in fact she was now wearing flip-flops. Harry began thinking to himself out loud apparently, "Why am I always the short one!" The entirely living room just turned and looked at Harry, then they all started to laugh.

Harry then looked at Leo looking at him to see if his hair changed also. Since the laughter finally died off.

"Don't look at me I can't do it, I am normal wizard." Leo said coming up to Harry to introduce himself as well. "I am Leo Black." Leo was about the same height as he and Jacen. He had a medium build unlike his brother who wore his hair long, Leo had a closed cropped almost Military style. Leo also appeared to have general appearance of the mixed heritage that must have come from Sarah's side. One thing he did notice was his eyes those were Sirius' that he was certain, this only confused him for a bit.

"Normal, okay Panther-Boy what ever you say." Aiden said coming up to the much stockier built teen and placed him are around him. "Okay feather-head you know your not my type, besides what would Jack say."

Sarah was soon surrounded by his sisters as she took the seat Chris vacated. Who had snuck back into the room during the chaos. The girls seem to idolize Sarah telling them all about their Karate class where the beat the boys up. Nobody seemed to notice Vicki hold a small child about the age of Ryu.

"Okay girls you see her all the time, lets get you guys into bed it is almost 10'o'clock." The girls followed their father not before each giving Harry a good night kiss.

"Well Harry I am sure you are wondering a whole lot about Lily before, but now I am sure Dogface, what, that was my name for him, has caused you have some new questions?" She looked around the room making sure everybody understood that was a name of affection.

"Before that, how are your able to tell me about of all this, and not anyone else." Remus knew he should not have asked, but his brain would not let it go. "I mean part of remembers it like I have should have, Moony is screaming at me as if saying, I told you so. It is all quite confusing." He paused and motioned to the little boy being held by.

"You also forgot someone. Don't think you were going to this little man past my nose." Remus stated getting up taking the very happy boy from Vicki.

"Okay, Remus I would like to introduce to your Godson, Remus Regulus Henry Flynn Black. And so named by his father, that Mutt finally used his nose." She said with a bit of regret.

"He was concieved when Sirius was missing from that tomb of a house. That is all I can say for now."

Sarah. Said, Watching Remus hold the baby with his name.

"You did not have to name him for me." Remus said holding back

"Yes we did, you and Harry was all he though he had left. James and Lily were taking care of but you. I insisted more than him."

"Thank you." Was all the man could get.

"Remmi, Lily, well we all had keyed you in because you were meant to be their protector and go into hiding with Lily and the children while James stayed behind to fight. I doubt James would have lasted more than a week by himself." Sarah told him holding his hand. "Plus, we had Moony taking a formula we created that allowed you to recall his experiances as the wolf. A precusrsor to the Wolfsbane, it is only part of what makes Moony special and you. You honestly thought Grayback just picked you because he was angry at your father. You have your own destiny to fulfill Remus." Sarah stated to him making sure he understood that would be discussing this later. "Sirius did not know that otherwise he would have told you as well because even now you can not reveal this until the protection is cancelled."

"Wait, cancelled, I thought it ended when I became of magical age." Harry questioned.

"Some blood protection spells yes, sort of, without going into great detail its part of why we could not get to you sooner. The protections you could say are over layered." Vicki quietly stated.

"So, you over did it, and you all thought you were so smart that you forgot to the basics." Remus chuckled.

"Okay, enough we did admit to ourselves that it was a bit overdone, but none of us saw the deaths of both James and Lily. So now the protections can only be cancelled by the three of them together." Sarah stated while glaring back at Remus.

"Ok, give! Sirius and you were able to communicate, for how long before?" Remus asked stopping before he would bring up any feelings for any of them.

"I guess I should explain what was going on between that night and today. Before the kids were born we did manage to get Sirius a trial in the Canadian and U.S. courts. Sirius was found innocent on November 20 1982. Over the years we continued to push for a trial in the Ministry but all attempts have been refused even as of last week. Since the escape we had been looking for him to bring to safety here with us. I received a letter from Sirius dated June 1 1995. In the letter he could not say were he was, but I suspected a few things. I did not receive the letter until, January 2 1996. I sent a return letter just after it was recieved but that mutt, misspelled the last name, F L I N N. When I finally received the letter, I could tell he had not received anything I had sent him.

Apparently he was able to place blocking and concealment spells on himself to avoid tracking. With this letter we were now able to communicate with each other. In the many letters to the kids and I, and he was also thrilled that he beat James at something. We got to know each other as a family. He talked about you a lot and how proud of you he was Harry. He talked about the fights he had with the others about keeping things from you and not telling you more and training you properly. Since he new of Lily's pregnancy I told him how the boys survived and being raised by Vicki and her Husband. So he knew about them but because of the earlier oath he was still unable to speak of the boys. Part of the protection is the protection of the others who also know the secrets, a secrecy clause so to speak, but it does not quite work the way intended. You should have known as well Harry, but some how that knowledge buried itself for either your protection or theirs. It was not part of protection built in. I suspect you sub-concious burried the information, which is why we can discuss it with you. If you did not know already or ask specifically is Remus Lupin was part of the protection it could not be revealed. So after making arrangements for a lot of security we were going to see each other in person after 14 years. We were going to be meeting at the United States Embassy in London. Then we were going to make plans to get Harry out of the England as well. With all the negative press and the protections here in California, it was going to be the safest place. We arrived about ten days before the Dept. of Mysteries incident.

That first day, it was just us then my parents and brothers arrived with their families and we were married by the Chaplin stationed there. The marriage suddenly freed all of Sirius memories that had gone deep in protection because of the Dementors. The following day Vicki and Chris and the children arrived. The rest of the visit was family time spent at the compound. Sirius headed back to get you when he stumbled into the chaos of Harry's rescue. Someone apparently must have noticed his absence and informed Voldemort to lure you out of Hogwarts. And the rest you know. What I did not expect was to become pregnant again. Sure enough nine months later Remus Regulus Henry Black was born. We live here in California now, when the kids were about to start school I joined the MSA (Magical Security Agency) the magical branch of the NSA the National Security Agency. We also wanted the kids in school with each other when there were little, also incase I had to go out of town on assignment." Sarah sat back in her chair to open her self for any questions either Remus or Harry had. The rest of the time they discussed their life, the children's life of the how they all grew up mostly in San Antonio Texas or here in Southern California. Chris took a position at the Loma Linda University Center for Magical Health just two years ago and they moved back to California. They also told the tale of the Black's arrival to sunny southern California a year later.

"So, the boys go by, Ichikawa and not Potter. I did not get that part. They can and could go by Potter, but the protection again does not allow them to reveal their true identities unless keyed or to those who are born to those keyed it or who are bonded through a marriage but it has to be a magical ceremony." Vicki stated. " Chris's parents other family do not know the truth. The know their protected by Chris's and love as their own blood which is all that matters."

"Don't feel bad for us Harry, we really got to know him. We have been told stories about our parents from the womb. We had lots of letters between us all, and we know it is more than you guys had. You only have stories, pictures and letters, and we still have at least one parent." The triple team act spoke in a multiple fashion that would give Fred and George a run. After a few more questions mostly about the wedding and little Remi from Remus.

"Okay, my senses are going nuts. Leo what are you." He asked not being able to take it anymore.

"I am a Were-Jaguar. We were on vacation in Mexico, and I was bitten when I was eight. Its okay Uncle Remus, here its not like it is for you, I don't have any problems like you had. We will talk about it later okay Uncle Remus." Leo asked. It was the term Uncle that he was taken back by, and it was as if he was always Uncle it just felt right.

This seemed to settle down the room but Harry suspected it was Rah at work again. As the boy was sporting a huge grin.

"Harry did your Aunt Petunia talk at all about your Grandparents or any member of your mother's family? Did she have any pictures of them out?" Vicki asked him.

"No, now that you mention it. There were no pictures of them only Dudley and them together. The only time they were mentioned is of how proud they were when Mum got her Hogwarts letter and that was when Hagrid had come to get me. Why?" Harry looked at them curiously.

"That confirms it then. Boys, Lily Katherine Evans was not a Muggle-born. Your Aunt Petunia was told and has now spread that denial not just to her sister but your Grandparents as well. Harry you were not the only magical person in that house." Sarah told him.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: All HP Characters were created by JKR, except for the ones that appear here that are created by me.

.com/plan_?id=17403

Yes, the Ichikawa family is quite wealthy, they are both doctors. Chris's family is also quite wealthy, amongst themselves. So is the Cromwell clan, they vary more in wealth than Chris's Clan. Sarah's family is not poor by any stretch, which you can guess will only make Ron feel more inferior.

**11:00pm Ichikawa House, Living Room**

"What? Mum was not a Muggle-Born. How she always said." Harry started to ramble then Remus decided he needed to step in. Aiden and Jacen both did not seemed phase by the news.

"She would have told us, are you sure?" Remus asked.

"Frankly Remus, you don't know shit. What makes you think she would have said anything to you or anybody else besides James? We were her _**Sister**__s_, we shared everything. What we are going to tell you will shatter all that you thought you knew about your mother boys, especially you Harry." Sarah told him giving Remus a glare that made him even pull back and flinch, a little.

"Aiden sweety, will you go to the desk in the Library and bring us the box with the Coven symbol on it." Vicki asked the tall blonde teen quickly darted over to the s Library and retrieved a wooden file box decorated with symbol of three interlocking Crescent Moons.

"Lily was not a Muggle-Born, she in fact was born to two Squib parents. When your Grandmother Rose was dying she called your mother and your Aunt together to explain. Your grandmother had been keeping journals since she was a small girl, and she left those to your mother and Aunt. It was when she revealed the true information about their heritage your aunt Petunia refused to believe it and said it was just a ploy to bring her and Lily together. Petunia refused any gifts from your Grandmother and told Lily to keep her 'Freak Self' away from her and her family. As you confirmed she didn't believe it and buried her entire family all the stories and heritage, she would not have kept you but for her fear of Magic." Vicki stopped "This is as much as we have told Aiden and Jacen."

"So Mum was not a Muggle-Born. Does this mean that both Aunt Petunia and Dudley are Squibs?" Harry asked.

"Harry that is only part of it, your Grandfather William was Half-Veela. Before you ask, yes, Veela have Magic, but their magic is different and is not considered true magic by the British MoM. Remus can confirm this also. All magical beings have a magic unto themselves but the 'Old World' does not recognize it so your Grandfather was a Squib Half-Veela and was not invited to Hogwarts." Vicki told them. "Your mother was extremely beautiful as most who knew her would tell you. Like your friend Fleur, her Grandmother was a Full Veela."

"Wow, that explains a lot." Jacen said.

"Huh, explains what?" Harry asked.

"Aiden, the serial dater, and his current love Pentagon." Jacen teased.

"Hey, it is not that bad. I don't cheat on them." Aiden said defending his honor.

"No, you just steal them from your ex's." Lily said while laughing hysterically. "Sorry, it's not funny, but you have to admit stealing your ex-girlfriends, current boyfriend is pretty funny."

"Sirius would be so proud." Remus said laughing, joined by Sarah. "He would be, he would be thrilled." Sarah agreed and continued laughing. Poor Aiden possessed a look of pure horror at what Harry could be thinking about him.

"Aiden's love life is not what we are discussing. Well not entirely, out of the three of you, Aiden has more Active Veela traits, most likely because he resembles the Evans side of the family." Vicki stopped opening the box, pulling out some papers and handing them to each son, and to Remus. "I just gave a Descendancy Chart of your Grandmothers family. **The Prewett Family**. She was born Rose Katherine Prewett, the youngest of daughter of Philip Prewett, grandfather to Margaret Molly Prewett Weasley. At the top of the page there is a Key to any notation about the individual."

Key:

Magical Person- Regular type

**Muggle-Born – Bold type**

Muggle – Underline type

_Unknown Magical Being- Italic type_

(S) Squib

(s) Squib Anomaly – Will be explained

(**V**) Veela Full with _no_ Witch or Wizard in the Parentage

(V) Veela – Full to Quarter _with_ a Witch or Wizard in the Parentage

(v) Veela – Less than Quarter but could have active traits of a Full Veela

(M) Magical Being- any other known magical being, Goblin, Dwarve, Elf etc.

(_M_) Magical Being – Unkown or thought extinct

(W) Werewolf – any generation but transforms

(w) Werewolf – carrier any generation does not transform but could have active traits

(J) Werejaguar – same as werewolf

(j) Werejaguar – same as werewolf

Please note Werejaguars transform or are impowered with a New Moon

Maternal Grandmother's Family 

**Descendants of George Prewett**

1 George Prewett 1865 – 1970

+ Dyonis Llewellyn 1868 – 1976

2 Philip Richard Llewellyn Prewett 1898 - 1990

+ Iris Margaret O'Hara 1900 – 1991

3 Richard Fabian O'Hara Prewett 1920 –

+ Daniella Ginerva Rosier 1921 –

4 Margaret Iris Rosier Prewett 1950 –

+ Arthur Septimus Weasley 1951

5 William Arthur Prewett Weasley 1970 -

+ Fleur Isabelle (V) Delacour 1977 -

5 Charles Reginald Prewett Weasley 1972 -

5 Septimus Richard Prewett Weasley 1973-1978

5 Percival Ignatius Prewett Weasley 1976 -

5 Fredrick Gideon Prewett Weasley 1978 -

5 George Fabian Prewett Weasley 1978 -

5 Ronald Bilius Prewett Weasley 1980 -

5 Ginerva Margaret Prewett Weasley 1981 -

4 Fabian Richard Rosier Prewett 1954- 1979

+ Unknown Female

5 Unkown Child

4 Gideon Percival Rosier Prewett 1955- 1979

3 Tesadora Iris O'Hara Prewett 1922 -

3 Ignatius John O'Hara Prewett 1925

+ Lucretia McMillian Black 1925 – 1992

4 Phineas Orion Black Prewett 1948 – 1952

4 Philip Sirius Black Prewett 1950 (infancy)

4 Phineas William Prewett 1963

3 Rose Katherine (S) O'Hara Prewett 1925 – 1981

+ William Jason (SV) Rubidoux Evans 1917 – 1980

4 William Philip (V) Prewett Evans 1945 – 1955

4 Petunia Margaret (SV) Prewett Evans 1958 –

+Vernon Anthony Dursley 1957

5 Dudley Michael (v) Evans Dursley 1980

4 Lily Katherine (V) Prewett Evans 1960-1981

+ James Andrew Stephen Bones Potter 1960-1981

**5 Henry James Andrew (v) Evans Potter 1980**

** 5 Jacen Lucas William (v) Evans Potter 1981**

** 5 Aiden Orion Sebastian (v) Evans Potter 1981**

4 Baby Boy Evans 1963

2 Bilius Albert Llewellyn Prewett 1889-1989

+ Muriel Gamp 1890

Unlike the others Harry went to find himself, and when he did it caused another shock. It was his name, his full name, Henry James Andrew Evans Potter. The notation obviously marking his Veela heritage was present, but how did they come up with Harry. Might as well ask he thought.

"How did mum and dad come up Harry, if my real name is Henry?" Harry asked.

"Harry, is one of the nick names used for Henry. Prince Harry, is really Prince Henry." Vicki chuckled at him. "Most of all it was the name of James's father, Henry Potter, Harry as he was called by everyone."

"You did not notice the other names on that list yet have you Harry." Remus asked causing Harry to look again, this time more closely.

"Holy Shit! The Weasley's." Harry shouted to the room he was excited that the family that has always been there for him is part of his true blood family. "So what does this make us to them, but its wrong there is only seven kids there is eight listed."

"They are you second cousins, but it is not wrong. Little Septimus or Timmy as we knew him died. He had became ill from what we did not know then, but his treatment was progressing unfortunately his little heart couldn't take it. You see Timmy, inherited a heart defect. The treatment further damaged his heart. He was one my first patients, while I was in Healer training. His death devasted both Molly and Arthur, so he is never really mentioned I assume both Bill and Charlie avoid the subject remembering how their mother took the loss."

"I wonder if this why Charlie stays away?" Remus asked.

"Really, I would guess that is probably true. He took the death very hard, they were almost like twins, Charlie often snuck into the St. Mungos and into Timmy's bed." Vicki commented back.

"Wow, I guess this means there is no chance for me and Ginny now." Sounding a bit disappointed.

"It would be for the best, but if you chose to continue the relationship it is an acceptable match in British Wizarding culture, but their could be problems." She told him very seriously. "You are just as 'Pure-Blood' as she is, and now subject to the trappings. You may never be able to conceive a child and if you do he/she could have problems, like well, like your brother."

"What problems they look fine." Harry looking to all his brothers and looking to Remus. When Jacen taps Harry, pushing aside his hair by his ear revealing a type of Hearing Aide that attaches from his ear to the skull.

"I am deaf in my left ear, and have signifigant hearing loss in the right. I suffer from a form of degenative hearing loss. It was too late for my left ear, with treatment we were able to stop my it on my right. Harry it is likely that you also have this condition, Aiden does as well but his has been treated with no signifigant loss of hearing mine is an accelerated case." Jacen told him while signing and speaking.

"I just figured it out, you use sign as well, I did not catch that, I just thought you talked with your hands. Oh!" Harry blushed at his remark. Then the whole room started to laugh.

"Harry you missed another name, Uncle Will. William Evans mother's older brother." Aiden told him.

"William Philip Prewett Evans was the first child of William and Rose." Harry noticed that he too died as a child and then listened to Vicki tell them about their lost Uncle. They learned that Will was born just at the end of WWII. "After the war your Grandfather took a post in Germany. In 1956 just after Will's eleventh birthday he was diagnosed with an illness. Thinking because they were both Squibs it could only be a muggle one, never truly considered a magical disease. It was when he received his Hogwarts letter that your grandparents contacted a healer. According to your Grandmother's journal the letter cheered him up he had something to look forward to. When his illness was diagnosed by the healer, and aggressive treatment took place but like Timmy the damage was to much it was too late, and he passed just after he began Hogwarts Those were some of the best memories your grandparents shared they had purchased all his first year materials and he got to practice magic during those times while at St. Mungos before he left for school. It was while he was at Hogwarts just after the Christmas Holidays that the systems returned. Madame Pomfrey remembers more of those details, he was rushed back to St. Mungo's and well. Your Grandparents kept everything of his they never forgot him, according to Lily he always had is own room, it was the guest room but it was decorated with all his things. There were pictures of him all around he was never forgotten, his memory was kept alive." Vicki finished explaining all this to them she reached back into the box and pulled out a couple of things and handed to the boys. To Harry she handed Will's Hogwarts Letter, to Jacen some photos of the family in Germany, and to Aiden a school picture of himself and one of Will. He resembled his uncle almost perfectly. Harry was getting a little emotional as they each traded items then handing them to Remus. "Your wand Aiden, was William's. That wand chose you Aiden, you were meant to have it." Aiden pulled out his wand, then held it to his chest closed his eyes. "I see his memories, in my dreams. I just thought they were cool dreams." Aiden sofly spoke to his family. "He was the coolest kid I had ever seen. When I began having the dreams I thought it was me at first, dreaming of Hogwarts but I soon realized it wasn't. I just knew I did need to be afraid of the dreams."

"I would like to say it ends here but this is only the beginning." Vicki told them again reaching into the box and pulling the family line of their Grandfather. This time there is enough copies to go around but by now that noticed that little Rah was tucked up against Harry asleep. "Let me take up, I was wondering when he would crash out." Chris said causing Harry to pause. "He used a lot magic keeping everybody calm, I should have realized it a lot sooner." Chris stated

Realizing that his new adoptive father was quite stealthy and never noticed him returning to the room. Harry glanced down at looked at the next sheet, he noticed the most intresting names given to the children. He then noticed something right off at the top of the page.

Maternal Grandfather's family

**Descendants of Faolan Evans **

1 Faloan Evans 1831-1941

+Astrid Kelley McGonagall Dumbledore 1833 -

2 Farren Dumbledore Evans 1856 - 1940

+ Dacia Fletcher 1856 – 1940

3 Delphina Evans 1880 –

+ Hadrian Burke 1880 – 1990

4 Pamela Dacia Burke 1919 -

+ Thomas Lupin 1918 – 1990

5 Zenon Thomas Lupin 1941 –

+ Laura Amelia Bones

6 Thomas Zenon Lupin 1982

6 Romulus Julian Bones Lupin 1982

5 Delphina Helen Lupin 1944 – 1979

+ Roger Lange 1942 - 1979

5 Remus John Lupin 1960 –

_+Nymphadora Black Tonks 1971_

2 Faustina Dumbledore Evans 1858 – 1962

+ Henry Patrick Granger 1859 – 1949

3 Albert Henry (S) Evans Granger 1881 – 1968

+ Anne Victoria (S) Bowles 1883 – 1975

4 Patricia Anne Bowles Granger 1903 –

+ Unknown

4 Paulina Marie Bowles Granger 1906 –

+ Unknown

4 Philip Gregory (S) Bowles Granger 1912 –

+Alice Margaret Hastings 1912- 1992

5 Thomas Hugo (S) Hastings Granger 1940

+Jean Marie Fiest 1944 –

6 Baby Boy Granger 1976 (Infancy)

6 Baby Girl Granger 1978 (Infancy)

6 Hermione Jean Fiest Granger 1979

6 Hugo Michael Fiest Granger 1982 (Infancy)

5 Margaret Anne (S) Hastings Granger 1944 –

+ Ian Philip Malborough 1946 –

6 Philip Michael Granger Malborough 1987 –

6 Haily Alice Granger Malborough 1989 –

6 Philip Andrew Granger Malborough 1989 –

2 Feodor Dumbledore Evans 1862 – 1968

+ Katherine Murphy 1862 – 1973

3 Kendrick (S) Murphy Evans 1877 –

+ Unkown

3 Kathlenne (S) Murphy Evans 1882 –

+ Unknown

3 Fredrick Alastor Murphy Evans 1889 – 1940

+ Floretta Sofia (**V**) Rubidoux 1890 – 1940

4 Blaine Michael (V) Rubidoux Evans 1909 – 1939

+Emily (S) Harris 1909 -1940

5 Briana (V) Harris Evans 1925 – 1940

5 Charles (V) Harris Evans 1930 – 1940

4 Marie Sofia (V) Harris Evans 1912 –

+ Unknown

4 William Jason (SV) Harris Evans 1917 – 1980

+ Rose Katherine (S) Prewett 1925 – 1981

5 William Philip (V) Prewett Evans 1945 – 1955

5 Petunia Margaret (SV) Prewett Evans 1958 –

+ Vernon Dursley 1957 –

6 Dudley Albert (Sv) Evans Dursley 1980 –

5 Lily Katherine (V) Prewett Evans 1960 – 1981

+ James Andrew Stephen Bones Potter 1960-1981

6 Henry James Andrew (v) Evans Potter 1980

6 Jacen Lucas William (v) Evans Potter 1981

6 Aiden Orion Sebastian (v) Evans Potter 1981

"Are we related to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. How?" Harry asked.

"Astrid Dumbledore is the younger sister of Albus Dumbledore's father Percival Dumbledore. How you are related to Minerva McGonagall that is not exactly sure, the information has not yet been gathered. Your Grandmother only had so much information, on the family, any inquiries by us may have drawn to much attention to ourselves.

"Uncle Moony, cool, that is so cool you're officially Uncle Remus." Aiden said.

"What, where on the list is that, oh bloody hell." Harry said.

"Language Harry." Remus said.

"Don't worry Harry, you can say 'bloody' all you want here, it is not a foul word, just a funny term used by exchange students. The boys can teach whole new cuss words in Spanish and Japanese to shock your friends. Oh and even French." Sarah reassured him.

"I was talking about the next group, its Hermione, we're related to Hermione. She isn't a Muggle-Born, I wonder how she is going to take that." Harry was telling them.

"Well I wonder if Gran Astrid has the information that we can fill in or at least know where they had gone if they left England." Remus said looking up from the paper. "Also how and why some of the family no longer speak to one another."

"She's alive, if she knew about me why did she leave me at the Dursley's too?" Harry asked. "I always thought you were only child Remus? Even that you had nephews my age."

"She lives with my grandparents and my mother. Now that I think of it, she gets same twinkle Albus used to get. Funny I never thought about that until now, I think they must have had a falling out. They may have tried Harry but met with same road blocks. I also assure you there had to be something else or someone else they are protecting. Also I never remember being told that she was a Dumbledore. She had written many papers on Charms as a matter a fact, she was the leading expert on charms till she retired at the end of the first war with Vol..You-Know-Who." Remus said. "I pretty much was an only child Harry both my brother and sister were gone and married by the time I was born. I was kind of an oops by parents. Delphy and Roger were killed by Deatheaters and Zen and his family live in Australia, He has lived there since leaving Hogwarts actually. We are closer now that I am older but he was always so much older than I was." Remus looked at the sheet he had not thought of his sister for a while.

"She stood by me a lot when I was young helped me a lot after transformation especially after I was bitten. Delphy's death was hard on me at the time, she was my sister, my bestfriend and tutor till I left for Hogwarts. I had forgotten how much I missed her."

"You can bury the dead, Remus but you should remember their life. She was a good woman Remus, you get your tempermeants and teaching styles are the same." Sarah said.

"Well that explains mum's ability in charms." Harry chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"And Jacen's. He has had the highest Charms scores since grade school." Lily said.

"Grade school, you have magic schools for kids." Harry asked looking confused and Remus shared that confused look as well.

"Like in the Muggle world the United States kind of does its own thing. The Magical and Muggle governments have become fused since the 1860's following the American Civil war. During the Civil War while Muggles fought violently to end Slavery, the Magical community disputed about blending the governments, there was not a war as such among the magical community but in the end the North won, slavery ended and the worlds blended. With that came following the laws that pertained to muggles and whether magic could be performed in front of them and creation of magical safe zones, with the few expections. Education is mandatory, all children attend from the age of 5, just like the muggles it can vary from state to state. Wands here are given in the Sixth Grade or age eleven. Elementry School teaches the basic theories of magic from all branches, history, plus science, grammar, literature, and mathmatics. It's the law and so the State of California has created Six Magical schools that go from Kindergarten to Tewelth Grade, and plus another four schools that go from Kindergarten through Sixth Grade then they send their students to one of the six schools that is closer to their homes. There are four small private schools, two about the size of Hogwarts that go from grade six through twelve, and the other two go from Kindergarten through grade 8, these two have about 250 students each." Vicki told them. "That is just here in California, other states have similar styles but vary. Also they all do not start on the same day."

"Small, you said those to schools are small. How big is the school you go to?" asking the others.

"Well we go to the Califonia School of Magic Riverside, it is one of the six that contain all the grades teaches 4000 students. Most of the population is in the upper grades. Once a muggle-born student is identified they and their siblings are invited to the school." Lily was telling them.

"Wow you know a lot about your school." Harry asked.

"Don't be fooled Harry, she was elected Sophomore Class President." Aiden joked.

"He is only upset because he lost to her." Hiro finally spoke.

Harry specuatled that he must be the observer of the group, watches everything, or he could be shy. He did notice Aiden's dominate personality he was the loudest, most boisterous of the group, his rival was Lily who would not be out done by her _'cousin' and _would not be out done by a Potter.

"That is a lot students I can hardly believe that those are the numbers." Remus was shocked. These numbers are larger than he ever anticipated. "The MoM has stated that America possessed a small Wizarding population primarily focused in New England and was nothing of consequence." Remus continued his comments.

"Well the numbers are more impressive than what you think. The population of the Elementery schools averages about 600 students. The remaining 2500 in Riverside are in are in grades seventh thru twealth or by Hogwarts coding second year thru seventh year. Riverside is the second largest of the six schools. The largest is San Francisco at about 4500 and the smallest is Imperial Valley at 3000. For the United States it is not the amount who are educated but the who." Vicki told them, but stopped to make sure everybody was on the same page. "The who, I don't understand." Remus asked questionly.

"Sparing you the details and trying to make a long story shorter, The Magical Civil Rights Acts in the 1964 and _Corvinus v The State of Massuchussetts Department of Magical Education_ these allowed for the full education of Magical BeingsVampires, Veela, Dwarves, Centaurs, and WereBeasts, although the Centaur tribes educate their own children. That even is not the clincher. These schools teach Squibs and Muggles combined with magical children." Vicki continued to explain.

"What Muggles too." Remus stated in disbelief. "What about merepeople you forgot about them."

"No, there included, but since their isolated to the waters, they do not in general deal with the Humanoid magical population of the world." Sarah told him.

"How did that happen, where in the History of your country did magical people and muggles have such interactions." Remus asked.

"Not just any muggle children, it is the siblings of Muggle-Born or Magical students. To make it simple it was an after affect of the Spanish Inquistion. It was already in the States that were part of Mexico prior to their annexation then it as if the policy was phased out but was later reintroduced in California 1910. It spread out in the west and by the passage of the Civil Rights Acts in the 1960s it was implemented nationwide. Most of the Private Schools don't invite the siblings, since most of their populations rarely include Muggle-Borns. I know that it sounds complicated, which it is, but is easier in practice." Sarah tried to finish explaining things to them. "Actually muggles only make up about less than one percent per school, since non-magical siblings is very rare, far more rare than our European cousins."

Harry had not even noticed hat he was giving the biggest yawn in front of everyone. This was the signal that is time to wrap it up for the night. They all began to say their good-byes for the night.

"Okay guys, Band practice tomorrow, 2 o'clock the others will be arriving about 1:30. I spoke to Kathe and she wants us to do the rehearsal party and not the wedding ceremony. She wants to use just Jesse as the DJ for the Reception so we can party with rest of the family. Mara called and said they be here earlier. Nick can't do it because he has to work, his first official assignment, something about trolls attacking dwarven enclaves in the Yukon. We can decide on the play list, but Kathe had some specific request." Aiden informed the Black's as went out the door.

After saying good-night to Vicki and Chris, they made their way upstairs to put the rest to bed. Tosh and Rah shared a room the girls shared a room and Hiro had his own. The twins shared a room, they just did not do well apart. Remus would stay in the guest room, But Harry walked into his room, with his brothers in tow and just stopped and stared all around. It was just how he would have it with posters on the walls, pictures of him with his friends and the one of his parents that he had on his night stand at the Dursley's. He had his own bathroom, sitting area, and queen size Sleigh bed with Gryffndor color bedding. He turned to his brothers. "You guys did this didn't you." They nodded and the three were hugging. Remus quietly went back to the quest room thinking they will be just fine.

The boys stayed together for a few moments, than took Harry to their room. All three unaware that they were be watched by a pair of green eyes. A pair of eyes that had waited for her boys to come together. She has been watching over them since for longer than she could recall only seen by her sister's. At least she did have someone to talk to. She observed Harry finally tucking himself into bed. After a few moments he was in a deep sleep. She sat at the foot of the bed just watched.

"My precious one I am so sorry I could not be there for you." She said.

"Its alright mum, I made it. I am here now we're together." Harry responded to her shocked.

"Aiden does that too, you remember. Lily they love you, you and James are part of them, Harry will be fine now. I just wish I knew how screwed the protection." Vicki said in a whisper as she walked over to Lily.

"It was the Magic, it decided what it wanted done to protect, them. It was Harry's magic that decided to bury his knowledge of the twins. I protected his memories, but he should have remembered his brothers. You remember, he would great them in the morning than me. It must have recognized Petunia as a threat, and hid those memories to protect him." Lily stated as the walked out of the room. "Like how am I a ghost with a physical body, I saw you and your mother birthing the twins. That is when I appeared physically, why I can do magic, but do not need to eat and I still need to sleep. It is a bit disturbing, I also have not aged, but maybe now that they are together I can finally move on." Lily said.

It was then they were pulled back upstairs to Rah screaming from a nightmare, but as usual nobody had to worry. Aiden had both Tosh and himself in Rah's bed being sung back to sleep.

"I still can't believe that John Denver puts that boy sleep." Vicki said.

"Its not the song but singer Vicki, here he reminds me so much of my father. The huge protector. I remember he was so mad at me for the fight with Severus. If my father could have adopted Severus he would have. I know that my father loved him like a son. But could not take him away from his mother because she needed him. Memories I can still picture daddy singing to us." Lily fondly smiled at youngest singing Sunshine on my shoulders while Harry and Jacen watched. Lily noticed Harry's wiping tears away as he watched seated on the floor next to Jacen in the door way.

Both Ladies quietly went back down stairs, but not before not before they were caught by one angry wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: See Chapter oneCrimson Haven, Home to Aunt Sigrid,

Sigrid waited for her granddaughter to come for her regularly visit. Lucinda was the walking embodiment of her grandmother. Lucinda Malfoy was a sharp witted and intelligent woman who absolutely hated her mother. She caught onto what her mother was and would not even so much as speak to her mother unless directed. It is unfortunate that her mother did not die till after Ellie and Charlie were born.

"Gran I am here, what is so urgent that I had to floo right over." She said walking into the parlor.

"You need to get them. Its time." Holding up her wrist showing the stones lighting up. "Something is happening. I can not tell you what. Take him straight to Victoria, they took Harry their yesterday. Draco needs to be broken free of that creature, I think he will stand a better chance there." Walking up to her Granddaughter. "Oh and do not kill him yet, Cissy will tell you when its time for that." She said with that definitive smirk her beloved brother said was I am having fun at your expense smirk, but in a fun family way.

"Gran, I am not sure he will walk away unscathed. I am taking back up on this." She pulled out what looked like a cell phone.

"Porthos, get the boys together its time to go home." She said in the phone then ended the call placing the phone back in her handbag. "Okay Gran tell Ellie I am sorry I missed her." Giving her a strong hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Luck, my child I hope to hear from you quickly." Wishing her Grand Daughter good luck.

**Malfoy Manor,**

A few hours later found Lucinda, her cousins Porthos Malfoy, Quinn Malfoy Scott, and Artemis Malfoy Scott. The Manor doors swung open letting them in as if the home knew what was about to happen.

"LUCIUS, SHOW YOURSELF BOY!" Lucinda shouted, knowing how much her younger brother hated it.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Lucius asked not believing she would ever come home. But then the Manor was never home to her, as was Scarlet House.

"Don't Lucy me, where are they?" She demanded.

"Who? The Dark Lord is gone." Lucius responded

"We're not here for Moldy Brain, Lucky. Where here for Draco and Cissy." Porthos spit at him.

"How dare you talk about the Dark.." Bellatrix was cut off as she fell down the stairs by a wandless spell cast by Lucinda. "Its to bad that wouldn't kill her. She is like a weed or a movie villain you have to take off the head." Lucinda laughed in a maniacal fashion with tad bit playfulness in it as Quinn had swiftly knocked out the last couple of lackeys left behind.

Lucius watched action before his eyes and he new it was over for him.

"Lucy you're here, we have to get him to help." Cissy stated as she came out of the library where her and Draco were taking refuge.

"Quinn check the dungeons, I am sure the 'boy' has 'some people' in the dungeons below that need a liberation." Lucinda stated while glaring at Lucius.

"I'll get him Cissy." Porthos stated has he gone to the library to get his nephew.

"Lucy, " Lucius started to say. "Don't Lucius, I do not want to here it."

"My girl I expected your arrival a long time ago." The portrait of Magnus Malfoy came alive. 'How is your Gran."

"Grandfather, you know as well as I do. Where's Daddy?" Lucinda asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Magnus told her. "I spend most of my time watching my Little Dragon to make sure this fool" motioning towards Lucius "does not bloody fuck up anymore than he already has."

"Grandfather." Lucinda was shocked what came out of her Grandfather's portrait.

"He's in shock, Lucy. I had to sedate him. You!" Porthos was about to start in on Lucius but was stopped by the portrait.

"My boy now is not the time. Lucius I suggest you go with them and beg for mercy and help get rid of that abomination you let in this home. Generations of Malays and none have failed as you have." Magnus was about to continue.

"Magnus, I will take care of it." Cissy said. As she turned pulling her wand in one motion she stunned her husband and watched him fall to the floor. "I wanted to kill him, but not before he has the chance to see his failures, then at that time he is dead."

"Toottle!" Lucinda called.

"Mistress Lucy you have come back. I try my best to watch my lady." The house elf in a dirty towel stated.

"Its okay, I know you did. I want you and the other elves to 'Lock Down' the Manor. Dispose of the guests outside the gates, and make it look like bits of Lucius were tossed about as well, that he died a most horrible death. Then close up the house, put on your uniforms from when Gran and Gramps lived here and take yourself and rest of the elves to Crimson Haven. Gramps gather the family and those in the portraits and head there as well, be prepared for a scolding, and find Daddy, he needs to be there as well."

"Let's get out of this place. I am glad I have no real memories of this place." Artemis said.

The members of the raiding party plus a few additional guests from the dungeons all held onto a rope as the Emergency port-key activated to take them where the party could get the help Draco needed.

**Approximately 1am Ichikawa Home**.

"Now would one of you like to explain to me what in the name Merlin is going?" Remus demanded of the women once they were back downstairs.

"Remus it is not what you think, she's a ghost, Lily's a ghost, be it a corporeal one. And one only those keyed into the protection can see her." Vicki stated.

"NO, she is real, the nose knows, that is Lily's scent. Moony is going nuts in the back of head. So what ever you thought she is, Lily is still alive." Remus stated.

"Remus, I dead, my body is in the Potter Mausoleum with James." Lily tried to calm him.

"Actually, your not. Neither one of you actually. After I arrived at the house, I placed a stasis charm on James, till his body could be recovered. I then went to you, got boys out stitched you up, then moved you to the morgue. It was when the attempt to place charms on you for burial as well as James failed. I could no longer perform any spells on your body. Then you showed up scaring the shit out of me. And you been here ever since. The rest you know." Vicki explained.

"What do you mean, my body and James's body is in a semi-permanent stasis." Lily asked.

"Well we really going to have to ask Gran, and Cissy because I believe they worked on a protection over lay that in case of trauma, the body would protect it self some how. But you body shows now brain activity. Even in stasis, there should be a minimal activity. Even with the Death Draught, if you know how to scan for it. I did all those tests on both of you." Vicki. Stated.

"Well I trust Moony's nose. It says this is Lily, my brain says this is Lily. No older than that day, but Lily all the same." Remus stated. "What did you all do to Moony. It is like he is now a totally separate person." Remus' brain was now on overload since arriving in the house. He realized then that memory charms were placed upon him but not Moony, and they were sharing thoughts. It was very different than any experience he had before.

"Well now that you have been activated so to speak, we are not certain. You spent a years away from the Coven plus on Wolfsbane, how that will react to the Protection we will have to wait and see. Plus you were given the ability to transform at will. Regardless of the full moon, as long as the moon rises at night you can transform, and Moony was given a soul so to speak, yours, but neither would remember the actions of the other. I suspect you would merge in a manner of speaking at the next full moon, and be able to activate all the abilities of the protection." Lily told. Him.

"That explains why Moony wants to run out into hills." Remus chuckled this will take some getting used to.

"Remus, how is Severus? I hate to ask but you're the only one to know." Lily asked trying to change the subject before Remus could be told.

"He took your death harder than any of us could have imagined. He never liked James, and all I can say is James should have known better. But the past is the past. Sirius never made things easier. Lily Harry thinks he betrayed Dumbledore, but Severus would never do that. He is the most loyal person I have ever met, loyal to _you_ to a fault. If what ever Severus did my brain tells me Dumbledore is behind it all." Remus stated.

"It is times like these that I wish my father was still here for him. I never knew half of what they spoke about. I was jealous of him sometimes, about the amount of time he spent with my father. I know Tunney despised him for it. Mother doted on him too, she wanted him to become a healer also." Lily said with a pensive look on her face. "Well let us get to bed also and figure out why I am still here in the morning because I am not going to miss my boys for any longer if I can help it." Lily finished.

**9:00 am Ichikawa House**

"Are you awake yet?" Tosh whispered to Harry "Breakfast is ready."

"Huh, Toshy," Harry jumped up. "Its real, it's really real." Harry jumped out of bed grabbed the boy and swung him around. Tosh laughed, "your funny Harry."

"Do I need to get, dressed." Harry asked.

"No, let's go Tilly fixed everything." Tosh said taking Harry by the hand and leading him downstairs.

The sounds and smells, which were coming from the breakfast room, meant one thing he was not in England anymore. Harry did not even realize he was so hungry. He walked into the room and was greeted by a flurry of activity.

"Morning' Harry." The unison crowd answered. "Hey sweetheart, I hope your hungry. Harry this is Tilly, she works for us by keeping me in line, and keeping the house in order." Vicki said.

"I hope your better at keeping, your room clean than your brothers. Not as picky a eater my little Toshy." Tilly said ruffling the hair of the boy almost as tall as she is. Tilly is a dwarve, a mountain dwarve, and sworn enemies of goblins for pushing them out of Europe centuries before Humans, and merged with the clans who are native to the Americas. "Well my lost one has found his clan. Its about time you got your ass here now sit down eat before I have to feed you like the baby." Tilly scolded the boy waving her hand and a chair appeared at the table. Harry felt the need to argue for himself and started too.

"Sit, down eat. Do not even try it with me "Young Man" you are way to thin, Hiro could beat you in fight let alone Rah." Patting the smiling boy on his head. "But I have hounded you enough for now eat." Tilly said.

Harry greeted everyone around the table, giving a peck on the cheek to the girls. He did notice he was short one brother as he took his seat.

"Where's Aiden." Harry asked.

"Probably around mile three or four on his way home. He runs five miles every morning." Jacen said and continued eating.

"The idea of physical training and being a wizard is not something you see at Hogwarts." Harry said as he watched plate being served on its own accord.

Harry began to eat, but his mind was wondering as to what Tilly meant. He dreamt of a few memories, but mostly it was just visions of his mother holding him and reading to him. Harry was answering questions, not really paying attention to what he was saying or even noticing his brother coming in for breakfast after freshening up. Then it was like, a stinging Hex, Harry remembered, he remembered it all.

He remember being woken up by his mother, then placing both his hands on her belly and shouting good morning to his brothers, then saying it to his mum.

"Harry, Harry!" Aiden shouted at his bother that stopped mid motion with a blank stare twitches once, his eyes roll back and land face first into his breakfast.

The scattering of activities, Hiro and Tilly gathered up the younger children and headed to den. Jacen and Aiden grabbed Harry, lying him on the floor as he began to convulse now. Jason and Vicki had their wands out run every diagnostic they could trying to find the cause.

"Nothing I get nothing, everything is working, brain activity is off the charts, though." Jason looked to his wife.

"It's not the protection, this time, it's his magic, his own subconscious. I think it must be repressed memories." Vicki said. "He already said that he was remembering what Lily had locked away, or allowed him to hold onto memories that would normally be discarded by this age."

The boys looked around to their parents, looking for confirmation that he was going to be all right. When the alarms on the house began going off. Not the alarms of an intruder but an incoming emergency.

"Now what?" Aiden grunted.

"You two, take your brother downstairs, make him comfortable. Vicki go and calm the children." I will get things started." Chris said to his wife as he watched her go settle down the rest of the family.

"Aunt Lucy?" Jacen asked.

"Quick boys, where's your mother." Lucy asked.

"I'm here. What happened?" Chris asked as he came down the stairs with his bag.

"Extreme shock, I had to sedate him." Porthos stated as they placed Draco on a bed next to Harry. "Harry, what happened to him?"

"The same I would say, and before you ask Lucy, Cissy, they have not. Vicki and I agree that this must be his subconscious magic freeing memories that protected him. And we have a place to secure him." Jason said pointing to Lucius unconscious form. Just then a loud thud and grunt came from behind them.

"What is it? What's going on?" Lily shouted.

"Mother?" the twins stated together then hit the floor.

"Well so much for that." Jason said. "Guys want to set two more beds, and put Aiden between Harry and Drake or is it Draco?

"Draco for now, but that is a good idea." Cissy said. "So who wants to call Sarah, Diane and the others."

"Let us get the boys sorted and call the girls to tag along. Tommy told me their supposed to have a band practice for Katherine's wedding." Lucinda stated. She smiled at her cousins who were looking quite confused as they could not see or hear any voice they were conversing in.

**Crimson Haven, Home of Sigrid Potter Malfoy, wife of the late Magnus Malfoy, Mother to Abraxas Malfoy.**

"Nanna, is Aunt Lucy coming back. I wanted to go with Tommy to Aunt Vicki's." She asked Lady Sigrid as she took her seat across from her for their breakfast.

"Ellie, my little one, there is something I need to tell you." She said placing her hand on her great granddaughter's.

"Mama and Drake, there ok? Daddy didn't do any stupid did he." She asked.

"That is a matter of opinion." Lady Sigrid started but was interrupted.

"Now, mother do not go corrupting her against Lucius till he has had a chance to defend himself." A portrait with Abraxas Malfoy in started speaking. "I guess it is time to finally confront our family demons I suppose."

"You suppose! If you were alive I would have you over my knee regardless of how old you would be. I do you hope you invited them, they have just as much to say in this as anybody else." Lady Sigrid stood and began ranting to the portrait with smirking Ellie in the background.

"Yes, Mother I told them that the gift you gave Charlie will activate in ten minutes and to be ready." Abraxas told his mother of the intending arrival.

"Well my boy, I am glad you could join us." The commanding voice of Magnus Malfoy as he entered the portrait. "Hello, my love keeping the brood in line I trust."

"Do not even start with me, I will tell you later." Lady Sigrid began.

"Oh leave off him, Siggy, he would be there with you if he could have." A voice she had not heard in many years.

"Harry, oh my Harry I missed you. What are you doing here? I thought your portrait was lost in the fire. Well you did tell the Dobby to do all in his power. He has organized the Potter elves, slowly began to restore the Pride Hill, including the portraits. I heard of the gathering, and come lend my support." Giving his best friend a greeting, Magnus was over was over come to have his best friend and brother-in-law help with this matter.

"Gran, were here. We arrived just in time, to get him help." The large portrait that was approximately fifteen feet by twenty-five feet that in the ballroom was filling with Malfoy relatives so the family could prepare for the coming war. "I would have never thought. Hello Daddy."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: The characters are a product of the work JK Rowling, and are owned by her. There are original characters owned by me inspired by others.

* * *

**Mind the Escape **

We are gathered here discuss the situation concerning the most current Dark Lord, that plagues our beloved Britain." Lady Sigrid started to tell the family. "Quiet," you, she pointed directly at Mahtilda Gamp Malfoy. "This is beyond blood, beyond the magic community of Britain, this is magic itself. This is Family, if anything we should have protected our own. Your little relation Elvira Gamp destroyed the family from within to pursue her own ambitions. She sided with a Dark Lord, who committed the most foul of atrocities." Sigrid concluded her statement.

"Surely not mother, no one would go that far. To create one those things would be unheard of, but He did not create just one didn't he Mother." Profion Malfoy the eldest son of Magnus and Sigrid asked from his own portrait.

"No, he did not, we think he created a total of seven." Sigrid had to stop the family in the portraits were out raged. It took her a while to get the family in the room with her to calm down let alone those on the giant canvas.

She filled them in on what they were looking for and asked them to wander the portraits they had access to find the information they were looking for. Wilhemina M. Scott and Lucy Malfoy were holding on to Cissy's hands throughout the entire meeting. Elvira's mutiny had taken from her three children, and a husband she once adored. In her effort to be rid of Abraxas, she had poisoned him with an immune suppressor and a aggressive strain of Dragon Pox, a curable disease. Elvira considered it a bonus that she was able to kill her two grand children along with him. She had eliminated Lucius eldest daughter by making it appear as SIDS, Sudden Infant Death Syndrome _you can imagine a magical equivalent_; Lucius was a doting father she had changed that as well. Draco survived because Cissy instantly knew following the twin's death, that Elvira had done it. She had been pregnant at the time; little did anybody suspect she hid with her sister Andromeda, where she was talking to Lily Evans Potter, Abraxas's favorite and most gifted apprentice, to deliver the baby. Some how she had gotten pregnant again rather quickly. Born just eleven months later Lillianna Sigrid was born with Victoria's help, even though Lily had been there all along as well but in her condition could not be of help, that mid November 1981. Ellie was born nearly deaf in one ear as Jacen had been. To protect her, from Lucius and Elvira they sent her to live with Sigrid in the America's. Little did they care that two days later Elvira would be dead? Lucius was still unaware that is little princess was still alive, he had been told that she had died hours after her birth. Little did they all now that Lucius had broken his mother's control long before and now had secrets of his own.

Unfortunately it did not stop there. Abraxas was the younger son of Magnus and Sigrid. He was not in line to get the head of the family title, and he had no ambition for it. Elvira had already plotted and murdered to gain control of the Malfoy money and direct it toward Voldemort as other families had done. All of his servants thinking they would have a place in his New World order he would create. Little did they suspect that he had other plans completely, from what he had ever told them? Little did any of them know that he had committed the crime that all practitioners of Dark Magic do not cross, death? The meeting continued with many arguments which were quickly put down by Magnus and Abraxas from their portraits in support of Sigrid, nobody crossed Lady Sigrid, even the portraits feared her wrath. The living quickly settled down for lunch and discussions with the family portraits.

"So my dear what are we going to do about our other problem." Harry senior asked.

"Our other problem, you mean your over spoiled son, that you would not let me discipline that problem." Sigrid said to her brother.

"Siggy, I know I should have listened to you and Magnus, but the boys need you to guide them." Harry said.

"I have been, it is that little brat Albus who had to get in my way, I suggest you help James with Little Harry by now I am sure he is so confused." She smiled at him in her knowing way. "Yes, I figured out your plan, there was a reason you were not in Slytherin brother."

"I will take care of it. William is almost done with young Severus, I will take him along as well, if nothing to keep James on his toes." He said smiling.

"Even in death that man scares James." Laughing as he walked out of the painting. "Yes, I'll have Dobby move the portraits." He shouted back to her.

"Go with him my darling, he is walking slow enough for you to catch him." She said smiling to love of her life.

"I will watch over them my love." Turning and running after his friend since birth.

* * *

**Ichikawa House**

**Inside the mind of Jacen Ichikawa-Potter**

Jacen Potter's breath was an even pace and very calm in comparison to his brother's and cousin. He knew that his dad was holding his hand and taken his vitals, but he also knew that he was waiting for somebody. He turned around and there she was Grandma Rosie, he just seen her and started to cry. Jacen had always had to be the calm, had to be the peacemaker, watch out for all the others emotionally and physically. It was not that Aiden did not, he did in his own way, but this was just not his best area by talking about it. Sing on the other hand, is brother was all songbird.

"My brave one," patting Jacen on the back while she embraces her grandson, "you have down a wonderful job. We are all very proud of you. With the loss of your hearing, you have proved every bit that you are just as strong as your parents and brothers and the rest of the family." Rose Evans said to her grandson.

"Gran, why are you here? Does this have to do with why we saw mother?" Jacen asked.

"Sweetheart, your crazy father did something nobody expected, he found a way to protect your mother when she was focused on protecting you boys. There will be many questions and many answers that will come, but you will have to be the peacemaker again to bring your family together. Your grandfather, uncle, and I will be here along with others to help guide you boys. Remember your destinies are what you make them, not what is foretold by some mystical magical prophecy. You will be the first to wake, from there you will know what to do. Take care my brave one." Rose concluded giving him a kiss on cheek as she faded into the mist.

"Gran," Jacen shot up in bed and looked around quickly. "Dad, I am okay how are the others." Jacen asked giving his dad a tight hug to remind that he will always be his dad.

"Better, your mom brought Lily," he said pointing to the sleeping form, her breath rising and falling, his aunts racing around her trying to figure out what the hell is going on. He got up went stood next to his Aunt Diane Greengrass O'Connell.

"If I had to guess she is talking to either Grandpa Will, Uncle Billy, or father, trying to explain to her what is going on." Jacen stated picking up her hand.

"Your correct my brave one, it is your Uncle Billy, your brothers are being a bit troublesome." Elizabeth Bones Potter said in her ghostly semi physical form.

"Lady Elizabeth, I was wondering when you would show up." Lady Sigrid stated as she came down the stairs.

"Oh give it up Siggy, I am so happy to see you. I take it the boys are together." She said giving her sister-in-law a hug in a now fully corporeal form.

"Death would not keep them apart. They are helping the Commodore with the boys, James lost it when Harry confronted him about Young Severus." Rose said to her counter parts taking a full corporeal body giving hugs in return. Nobody realized that young Rah had run up to the old ladies.

"Grandma's I tried to keep them all calm, but they were just to much." He said giving them all a hug.

"You did a wonderful job we are all very proud of you." Elizabeth said giving him a big hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Rah, you know these women." Chris asked his son.

"Yeah, Daddy these are the Grandma's, they asked me to keep everybody as calm as I can in my dreams." He said to his father 'like don't you have people who talk to you in your dreams.'

"It is alright Christopher, your son has unique abilities, that have helped us keep an eye on our family." Rose said to the man she is very grateful to for raising her grandsons.

"Let us all go over to sitting area, and we will try to explain. Those four are the most difficult and will take time to draw them out." Elizabeth said. "We will try to explain what happened and why we are here."

* * *

**Inside the mind of Aiden Orion Ichikawa-Potter**

"Ah, man anybody get the number of the that truck." Aiden said standing up but of course it was all in his mind.

"I would have, but you were knocked over by a flower, namely a Lily." A man said helping him up. "Grandpa Billy, oh uh Commodore Sir." He said quickly getting up.

_AN: Air Commodore William Evans is Lily's father's Rank when he retired, but his final rank was Air Vice-Marshal until his retirement, assuming this follows similar to the United States, you retire one rank lower_.

"At ease soldier, so my young warrior, care to tell what you think your doing?" He asked his grandson that was almost his mirror image.

"I do not know what you're talking about sir. Where am I?" Aiden asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes and I am a Veela half-breed who happens to be your grandfather. Oh wait I am, so you want to tell me another one. No. How about I start, your waiting for your father, I know you have a ton of questions for him but Harry is having a tough time dealing with all of this. Like you he faults your father for not be more aware, not trusting your mother and her friends.' William Evans told his grandson.

"I am not mad at father." He sighed. "Okay maybe I am but why am I so angry, sometimes I have sit at the piano and play till I don't feel anymore and that could be hours." Aiden finished falling into his grandfather's embrace.

"My little warrior, it is part of being a who you are. Ask your Uncle Severus about the time when I nearly killed Tobias on our front lawn because I wanted to protect him so much. That is the other thing I need you to do, or keep doing. You know how much Severus means to me, and grandmother, he is my son also and your going to have to force Harry into his role." Grandfather placing both hands on Aiden's shoulders.

"I know grandpa I will. I am sure I will be defending Dragon against him and that Weasel friend/cousin." Aiden stated.

"Yes the Prewett clan, can be bit judgmental I still think that Rosie has not quite forgiven her brother for deserting her. By the time you wake up your uncle Iggy and aunt Lucy should be here." William told him.

"Now I need to go and help the others with Harry, and you need to help Dragon find his way, go my little warrior. Your mother waits for you." William said as embraced Aiden and then faded.

* * *

**Inside the mind of Lily Evans Potter**

"Hello little sister I think you slept enough." Billy said to the woman lying in a green field.

"Billy, wait didn't you die as a kid. You look my age." Lily asked.

"I passed on Lil's I can be any age I need to be. I am going to make this short, you did not die. James thought in his own wisdom to protect you. He asked Gibby to protect you at all costs. Your mind, spirit, your being as it were was Astral Projected out of your body, so your body sort of died brought back instantly to sustain the twins, and you mind appeared with your body once the shock wore off. I am surprised nobody figured this out especially you sis." Billy said smirking throwing grass at his sister. Because your conscious was not with you body when it died you technically did not die. When you decided to get up, which needs to be soon because the boys are not doing well, especially Harry. James needed some help so Dad, Big Harry and Uncle Magnus are there with him. Lastly you need to help Sev. You should have told dad the truth of what really happened. Severus was to be adopted through a blood adoption by mum and dad making him a full brother. But you had to be a Bitch and just a bitch a Super Bitch." Billy said.

"Ok, Ok I get it now it is all my fault about Severus. I accept that is was my fault to his becoming what he is now is that what you want to hear." Lily got and started to cry.

"Yes, but only because you need to say it and make it real for you and to understand what your actions caused. This incident did not just happen to you. Do you even understand how upset Dad was, that his son was not coming home with him any more? Severus was his son, he claimed him as a Veela male claims children they care for. You caused for more damage than just your little spat. Now you have to make up for it. To everyone you will be just the twenty-four year old woman they remember. You have your life to relive. Severus does to as our brother. The potion that mum and dad had made is still waiting for him. Now you have to make right what you destroyed little sister. Your boys need you and you need to confront Tuney that witch needs to learn about herself and you need to save Dudley to help gain his magic back." Billy said to her.

"Wait Petunia is not a witch. Is she?" She asked

"Tuney's Veela blood activated first there for overshadowing her Witch Genes. Same with Dudley, she was to get a letter as well. If I was to go to Hogwarts all the children of William and Rose Evans were supposed to go. You know the Ministry." Billy sighed hugging his sister. "Time for you to go Lily, Aiden is waiting, oh and tell that little clone of dad that my memories are between me and him and polish that wand a little more regular. I love you Lil's take care of the family." Billy turned walked into the mist.

Aiden and Lily both got up and stretched and both got out of bed and hugging each other. They could hear the others talking in the other room but just looked at each other and went about what the needed to do.

"I did not think it would be this odd being back in my body." Lily said in a quiet whisper. She said taking a seat next to Harry and holding his hand.

"Okay Dragon let us get you up and back, I am kind of sick of Draco." He said taking his cousin's hand and sitting down. Aiden concentrated soon found him self-sitting next to a familiar face.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Inside the Mind of Draco/Dragon**

"Aiden Potter I was wondering when you would show up." Abraxas Malfoy said to his nephew.

"Uncle Brax, how is it going." Aiden asked.

"Oh they stopped listening to me, now they are just bickering I think they have been waiting for you." Abraxas said smirking in that Potter way that totally resembled is Nanna.

"Oi, you too you want to hurry this up already, join because I am sick of your shit. Dragon your Draco, Draco your Dragon there done merge. I am sick of 'I am the prince of the universe' bullshit because neither one of you can beat me in fight so shut the e'fing up I am tired, hungry and want to talk to Harry." Aiden said.

Watching the blondes' stare at him blank expressions then each other they merged.

"I think you spend to much time with my mother." Abraxas said to Aiden as began to fade out.

"You got to love, Nanna." He said the smirk that was all his aunts and faded out.

"Damn Dragon do you always have to give me such a headache." Aiden said rubbing his temples.

"Your one to talk. And Grandfather, thank you." Dragon said to the air. "Oh, Hi aunt Lily." He said as he began to pass out again.

"Oh don't you dare." Slapping him.

"Ok I am up, I am up, I take it from my dream that she is still alive is true then." He took the look on Aiden's face as confirmation. Aiden's huge cheeky grin gave nothing away, but Dragon's eyebrow going up was enough.

"Ok, Rye, hurry up." Dragon said.

The three them were soon on either side of Harry's bed, waiting for him to wake up.

**End Chapter.**


End file.
